Parázs: a Tűz királysága
by petrucelli
Summary: A hölgy hátrafordult. Látta a füstölgő hegyeket. Látta ahogy haragosan felizzanak. Egy pillanat alatt döntést kellett hoznia. De nem bizonytalanodott el, visszakapta előre a tekintetét, és már látta is megcsillanni az átjáró varázslatos fényét. Lehunyta a szemét és az utolsó pillanatban kimondta a helyet, ami először eszébe jutott: - Asgardba!
1. Prológus

Prológus

Messze, a mindenen túl egy mindenki által elfeledett vidéken csillagos éjszaka volt. Az ég nem is fekete volt, hanem tenger- és türkizkék a megannyi csillagtól, ami bevilágította a hegyekkel csipkézett, tiszta vízű folyókkal szabdalt tájat. A tájat, ami vad volt. Lakóinak kilétét az idő elmosta, senki sem emlékezett rájuk. Csupán a mesékben élhettek tovább, de azokban is csak addig, amíg a gyermeki lélek hitt bennük. Ám egy harcokkal teli világban a gyermek korábban nő fel, mint gondolnánk.

Semmi sem mozdult. Még a szél sem. A hatalmas ezüstlevelű fenyők néma őrként álltak a a füstölgő hegyek lábánál. Melyek néha felizzottak a tűzben, majd ismét kihunytak. Mintha maga a táj szíve lüktetett volna bennük. Olyan rejtett világ volt ez, amitől, aki nem látta fél. Akik már látták és ismerik, azok szeretik, de tisztelik. Tisztelik az erőt, ami megalkotta, az erőt, amely védelmezi, s ami a mai napig figyeli az élet alakulását.

Ám nem mindig figyelt eléggé. Az éjszaka mozdulatlanságát és csendjét szárnyak csapkodása és ideges zihálás törte meg.

\- Siess! – hallatszódott egy határozott hang - Ne maradj le – mondta szigorúan hátrafordulva az egyik köpenyes alak. A csukja csak az arcát rejtette, csak az enyhén és kecsesen hátraívelt szarva kandikált ki. A hátából kiálló erős, fekete hártyás szárnyakat pedig még a köpenye sem fedhette el.

\- De Úrnőm… - szólt a másik, de az elől levő keményen félbeszakította.

\- Vállaltad a feladatot és a kockázatot. Vagy esetleg meggondoltad magad, Icor? – sziszegte.

\- Nem. Dehogy. De ha az apja rájön… - érte be a férfi lihegve.

\- Éppen ezért kell mielőbb kijutnunk innen… Ez az egyetlen esélyünk, és te felesküdtél, hogy követsz és engedelmeskedsz nekem – villant ki két sárga szeme a csukja alól a hölgy.

\- A világ végére is követném… - hajtott fejet a férfi.

\- Nem Icor… Mi vagyunk a világ végén – csapott párat idegesen a szárnyával – Mindenki elfeledett minket… Kizártak. Én nem akarok úgy élni, hogy nem láttam a világot… - egy pillanat múlva már ismét sebesen szelte a levegőt.

\- A világot? – kérdezte a férfi miközben keserves csapkodással próbálta beérni villámként repülő úrnőjét – De a világ hatalmas…

\- Éppen ezért kell valahol elkezdeni – válaszolt most már vidáman, aztán a hangja megint megtelt szomorúsággal – Tudom, hogy az apám sosem engedett volna el…

\- Csak meg akarja óvni – próbált a lelkére beszélni a férfi.

\- Jaj, Icor… - sóhajtott a hölgy – Ő itt mindenkit meg akar védeni… De én nem nézem tétlenül, ahogy a népünket elfeledik!

Már egészen közel jártak. Érezte. A szíve hevesen vert, a bőre szinte bizsergett ahogy egyre közelebb értek a mágikus energiával átitatott helyhez. Egy pillanatra felnézett az égre. A csillagok ezer vigyázó tekintetként követték őt. Vajon hova menjen? Annyi hely van, ami gyönyörű, annyi hely van, amit látni kell. És nem csak a poros könyvek lapjai leírása alapján ismerni. Ő tudni akarta mi van a határaikon túl? Hogy élnek az elfek, akiknek a szépségének csodálatával nem tudnak betelni a mesélők. Az asgardiak? Akiknek, a csatáit zengi minden könyv. És a törpök? Az emberek? Az óriások? Vajon emlékszik rájuk valaki? Ott meddig él egy történet? Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ezeken a helyeken csupán csak a mesékben léteznek. Nem bírta elképzelni, hogy már csak egy-két gyermekriogató mondatban él az emlékük… _Ha nem viselkedsz rendesen, kisfiam, akkor elvisz a Démonkirály!_ A Démonkirály… Nemcsak a nevét fedte már többszáz vagy többezeréves homály hanem azt is hogy milyen is valójában… Erre a gondolatra mérhetetlen szomorúság tört rá. De a mélabús gondolatokból egy, a földet is megrengető üvöltés szakította ki. Beleremegett a föld. Mintha az ő nevét hívta volna… Az ereiben megfagyott a vér.

\- Úrnőm! – ragadta karon a férfi. Az ő arca is halálsápadttá vált, ezt jól látta a csukja alatt is. Légzése nem csak a repülés miatt volt gyors és szaggatott – Az apja… Az apja tudja…

A hölgy hátrafordult. Látta a füstölgő hegyeket. Látta ahogy haragosan felizzanak. Egy pillanat alatt döntést kellett hoznia. De nem bizonytalanodott el, visszakapta előre a tekintetét, és már látta is megcsillanni az átjáró varázslatos fényét.

\- Induljunk! Gyorsan! – mondta és úgy érezte soha nem repült még ilyen gyorsan egész életében. Amikor már csak egy karnyújtásnyira voltak a kaputól még hallotta a hangot.

 _Katharina!_

Behunyta a szemét és az utolsó pillanatban kimondta a helyet, ami először eszébe jutott.

\- Asgardba!

Az átjáró szivárványszín fénye végül elnyelte mindkettőjüket.


	2. 1 fejezet

1.

\- Nyisd ki az ajtót, te átokfajzat! – hallotta a dörömbölést az ajtó túloldaláról. Az aranyszínű fa keservesen meg-megreccsent. Loki óvatosan elfordította a zárat, ami egy halk kattanással végleg azt jelezte, hogy aki kint maradt, az biztos kint is marad. Ennek ellenére Loki még mindig úgy lapult az ajtóhoz, mintha a kint dühöngő lány bármelyik pillanatban betörhetne. A biztonság kedvéért be is fagyasztotta az ajtót a helyére. A másik ezt bizonyosan észrevette, mert kívülről egy haragos felmordulás hallatszódott, majd ezek után nem sokkal a herceg megkönnyebbült sóhajt engedett ki, amikor meghallotta a távolodó léptek zaját.

\- Loki úrfi? – hallotta a kissé elbizonytalanodott hangot. A herceg most eszmélt rá, hogy nem egyedül van a szobában. A hang irányába pillantva meglátta az ágya mellett ácsorgó szolgálólányt egy adag frissen mosott inggel a kezében. Talán olyan nagy sietséggel szaladt be a szobájába, hogy észre sem vette? Előfordulhatott... Szegény lány ott állt teljes zavarodottságban, nagy ibolyaszín szemeit Lokinak szegezte. Kerekded, kissé szeplős arcát általában szépen körbeölelte mogyoróbarna egyenes haja, de ezt most szoros kontyba fogta.

\- Dyara? – pislogott párat a herceg – Te itt vagy?

\- A dolgomat végzem, hercegem – emelte kicsit magasabbra a ruhákat a lány.

\- Igen… Látom… - lépett előre Loki.

\- Szabad kérdezősködnöm vagy… úgyis megtudom? – puhatolózott óvatosan a lány miközben elkezdte elpakolni az ingeket a helyére. Loki nem tudta nem észrevenni a sötét karikákat, amik a lány szeme alatt éktelenkedtek. És ahogy így belegondolt, már régen végeznie kellett volna a dolgával.

\- Neked nem kéne itt lenned már, nem igaz? – huppant le a kedvenc fotelébe a herceg, félig figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány kérdését – Csak meg ne tudjam, hogy elhanyagolod a munkádat… - tette hozzá halkan. Mire Dyara mérgesen felprüszkölt.

\- De úrfi! – tette mérgesen csípőre a kezét, miközben a herceg felé fordult – Úgy ismer, mint valami léhűtőt? – a haragtól a kis pisze orrát ráncolta, amit Loki magában mindig megmosolygott. Mikor nem kapott választ magában mérgelődve fordult vissza a szekrényhez.

Loki körülnézett a szobájában. Hiányérzete volt. Pár perces néma kutatás után rá is jött. Az éjjeliszekrényén a váza most üresen ásított. Nem mintha nagy kedvelője lett volna a virágoknak, de már szinte évek óta megszokott rutin volt, hogy Dyara egy csokor frissen vágott virágot hoz neki reggelente. Az elején még mérgelődött érte, és sokszor össze is kapott a lánnyal miatta. Ezeknek ellenére minden reggel varázslatos módon újból odateremtek a virágok, hiába tűntette el őket amint meglátta. Kettejüknek ez a háborúja éveken keresztül zajlott, majd Loki kénytelen volt beletörődni, hogy mikor visszaér a reggelitől bódító virágillat csapja meg már az ajtóban.

\- Elfogyott a virág? – kérdezte a herceg. Dyara meglepetten fordult meg.

\- Tessék? – mire Loki a váza felé bökött a fejével – Hogy az… Hát… - harapdálta idegesen a szája szélét a lány.

\- Egyre gyanúsabb vagy nekem – mondta megjátszott komolysággal a herceg. Imádta ugratni a lány, és az esetek többségében sikerült is.

\- Hercegem… - dadogta a lány, és valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból kifolyólag kiverte a hideg veríték. Loki hümmögött.

\- Te valamit titkolsz előlem… - húzta össze a szemét.

\- Nem! Dehogy! – fakadt ki a lány. Loki megmosolyogta magában, hogy milyen könnyen pánikba esett. Szemei lassan megteltek könnyel, és amikor a herceg meglátta, hogy mindjárt elbőgi magát, feladta az álcát, és elnevette magát. Dyara arca, halálsápadtról hirtelen paprikavörösre gyúlt.

\- Egyáltalán nem volt vicces, hallja? – kiabált a lány az arcába – Nagyon gonosz, az úrfi! – kezeit ökölbe szorította. Loki szemében a lány minden volt, csak ijesztő nem – Mivel érdemeltem az ki?

Loki megrázta a fejét és felállt. Egy fejjel magasabb volt Dyaránál, de őt ez most cseppet sem látszott zavarni. Szemei szikrákat szórtak, és legszívesebben egy pofonnal jutalmazta volna a herceg tréfáját. De nem tehette, így csak állt, és magában elhordta mindennek. De egyből kiürült a fejéből minden, amikor Loki az álla alá nyúlt és kissé megemelte azt. Az érintéstől és a herceg hirtelen közelségétől egy csapásra még a nevét is elfelejtette. Loki mindebből csak annyit vett észre, hogy a lány szeméből eltűnt a harag, és egy egészen rövid pillanatra mintha leblokkolt volna.

\- Csak ugratlak, te kis méregzsák – húzta félmosolyra a száját. Dyara csak ártatlanul pislogott rá.

A herceg egy perc múlva elhagyta a szobát, és Dyara egyedül maradt zavarosan kavargó gondolataival. Óvatosan leült az ágy szélére, és robotikus mozdulatokkal elkezdte maga mellett kisimítgatni a takarót. Megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. Nagyot sóhajtott. Nemcsak, hogy majdnem lebukott a herceg előtt, hanem teljesen bolondot csinált magából. Hogy lehet ilyen ostoba? Lassan sikerült rendezni össze-vissza kavargó gondolatait, és befejezte a munkáját a szobában.

Szomorkásan csukta be maga mögött a herceg szobájának ajtaját. Már éppen indult volna, hogy bepótolja, amit elmulasztott és hozzon virágot a vázába, de egy határozott hang mögüle megállította.

\- Ah, szóval itt vagy! – Dyara úgy fordult meg, mint akit megcsíptek. Előtte egy varázslatosan szép hölgy állt. Gyönyörű arcát finom eleganciával keretezte már-már aranyszínű haja, ami egészen a derekáig ért. Finom, karcsú alakjára úgy simult a vörös mintákkal ékesített ezüstös ruha, hogy minden nőies báját kiemelte mellette. Ám a szépséges arcát most elfojtott düh torzította – Gondolom tudod hol van Loki… - felvont szemöldökkel nézett a megszeppent szolgálóra.

\- El… elhagyta a szobát… Nem tudom merre lehet… - motyogta lesütött szemmel a lány.

\- Remek – csettintett csalódottan a nyelvével a hölgy – Ha látod, üzend meg neki, hogy a ma reggeli tréfáját nem ússza meg szárazon… - a hangja vészjósló volt, Dyara kissé össze is rezzent tőle.

\- I-Igenis… Navyarra úrhölgy – hajtott fejet. Csupán akkor nézett fel, a hölgy sietős léptekkel elviharzott mellette. Dyara óvatosan pillantott utána. Látta az úrhölgy távolodó alakját, és azon morfondírozott, hogy mit követhetett el már megint a herceg. Bár tudta, hogy ők ketten alig állhatták egymás társaságát. Loki minden adandó alkalommal bosszantotta, és Navyarra úrhölgy meg hol durvább, hol finomabb módon fejezte ki nem tetszését a tréfák iránt. Tudni való volt, hogy Sif kisasszonyhoz hasonlóan meg volt áldva harci tehetséggel, és a küzdőtéren szívesen hívta ki maga ellen a herceget, márcsak a bosszú okán is.

Ők ketten olyanok voltak, mint a tűz és a jég. Mintha esküdt ellenségek lettek volna, de ha összefognak olyan erőket szabadítanak fel, ami megrengeti a földet. Mondjuk az utóbbira ritkán volt példa.

Dyara megrázta a fejét, hogy feleszméljen, és gondolkozás helyett a dolgára összpontosíton. Vett egy mély levegőt és elsietett az ellenkező irányba. Gyorsan szeretett volna, még volt pár dolog, amit szeretett volna aznap megtenni. Ezek közül az egyik, és csaknem számára a legfontosabb Theren meglátogatása volt.

Theren egy kedves barátja volt, aki abban a szerencsében részesülhetett, hogy Algrim inasa és segédje legyen. Még akkor is ha szegény fiút az élet egy elég nagy hátrányból indította. Még egészen kicsi korában történt egy sajnálatos baleset, amikor a fiú elvesztette a látását. Nem szeretett róla beszélni, amit persze mindenki teljes mértékben megértett. Mindennek ellenére ő volt a legkedvesebb fiú, akivel Dyarát összehozta a sors. Bár sokan nem értették, hogy Algrim mit láthatott meg a vak fiúban, ami arra késztette, hogy felvegye maga mellé, általában ezt a kérdést mindig figyelmen kívül hagyta.

Egy-két órával később minden munkája végeztével ott találta a fiút, ahol mindig is szokott lenni délelőttájt. Az éj-elf kérésére a hátsó kertben ügyködött valamit a gyógy és mágikus tulajdonságokkal rendelkező növények között. Dyara számára mindig is rejtély volt, hogy hogyan állapítja meg melyik a megfelelő növény, ha egyszer nem látja, de nem szokta firtatni a dolgot.

Egy száraz gally megreccsenésére az éles fülű fiú, azonnal a hang irányába fordult. Azért, hogy ne keltsen rémületet a fiúban, Dyara ráköszönt.

\- Csak, én vagyok. Dyara – lépett közelebb hozzá, és megérintette a fiú vállát, akinek az arcáról nyomban eltűnt az aggodalom és szélesen mosolyogva átölelte a lányt.

\- Szia – köszönt rá – Ne, haragudj, de már azt hittem, hogy Rolen keresi rajtam majd megint Algrimot

\- Rolen? Miért keresné már rajtad? – kérdezte, lehuppanva a fiú melletti padra. Szórakozottan lóbálta a lábát. Nemsokkal később Theren is helyet foglalt mellette.

\- Valójában ötletem sincs… - túrt bele, vállig érő szalmaszőke hajába a fiú. Égszinkék szeme melyet szinte mindig eltakart a szemébe lógó haja, most úgy tűnt mintha a távolba meredve. Dyarát már nem zavarta, ha a fiú nem néz a szemébe, de amikor először találkoztak, nagyon tudta zavarni a dolog, hogy a megszokott szemkontaktus elmaradt – Ma reggel már kétszer járt itt…

\- Akkor bizony szörnyen fontos lehet – kuncogott a lány – De Rolen már csak ilyen… - erre már Theren is valamennyire felnevetett. Rolen maga is egy harcos volt, gyakran lehetett látni a Három Harcos és Sif úrhölgy körül. Kedélyes és vidám figura volt, nem csoda, hogy jól kijött velük. Bár gyakran alulmaradt, ha párbajról volt szó, még az sem tudta szegni a kedvét. Dyara is gyakran láthatta, és egyike volt azon kevés harcosnak, aki még a szolgálókkal is kedvesen, már-már egyenrangúként bánt. Dyara szerint keveredett benne Volsstag kedélye, de a szemében volt valami Lokira emlékeztető ravaszság. Mert, ami igaz az igaz, a harcokban csak fizikai okok miatt maradt alul. Ha nyert akkor minden esetben a csavaros esze miatt volt.

És mintha a sors csak az emlegetett szamár mondást kívánta volna erősíteni, alig telt bele pár perc, a fiatalok vidám csevegését egy a kerítésen hanyag eleganciával átugró alak szakította félbe.

\- Szép jó napot! – köszönt rájuk szokása szerint mosolyogva.

\- Jó napot Rolen úrfi! – hajtott fejet Dyara maga is vidáman. Theren ezzel ellentétben a lány mögött megbújva őszinte érzelmeit kinyilvánítva a kezébe temette az arcát.

\- Minél többször jövök ide, annál több fővel találkozom – borzolta meg a már egyébként is kissé szanaszét álló vörös haját. Fenyőzöld szeme élettelien csillogott – Csak azzal nem, akivel szeretnék – sóhajtott lemondóan – Mond, Theren… - kezdte volna, de a fiú készségesen válaszolt már a kérdés feltevése előtt.

\- Nem, sajnos még mindig nem ért vissza – mondta gépiesen a fiú mai nap már harmadszorra. Kínjában már-már elnevette magát a helyzet abszurdsága miatt. A harcos csalódottan ráncolta az homlokát.

\- A fenébe… - morogta maga elé – Na mindegy… - tapsolt egyet váratlanul, mire szegény Theren ijedten ugrott egyet. De ez elkerülte a figyelmét és egy pillanat gondolkozás után Dyarára nézett – Mondd, elrabolhatlak egy kis időre?

\- Engem? – nézett nagyot a lány. Rolen bólintott – Mit szeretne az úr?

\- Segíts megkeresni Navyarra úrhölgyet… Vagy Loki herceget… A ma reggeli ügy után szerintem nem kell hozzá sok, hogy megint összekapjanak, és ha meglesz az egyik, meglesz a másik

Dyara elgondolkozott. Talán a harcos elmondja majd neki mi történt ma reggel, ami annyira felkavarta az úrhölgyet. Amióta Loki olyan nagy hévvel berontott a szobába, azóta furdalta a kíváncsiság.

\- Ha jól tudom a szobalányok mindent tudnak – mosolygott rá kedvesen, mire a lány szégyellősen kuncogott egyet. Már csak azt bánta, hogy ötlete sem volt, hogy merre lehetnek a keresett személyek.

Búcsút intettek Therennek, és egymás mellett sétáltak vissza a palotába a fehéren kikövezett utakon. Rolen szórakozottan nézelődött, egyszer még fütyörészett is pár lépés ereéig, de hamar beleunt, és inkább némán sétált tovább. Dyara feszengve szedte a lábát a harcos mellett. Bár nagyon is kedvelte, de nem igazán mert kérdezősködni. De egy idő után kíváncsisága kerekedett felül, és kissé bátortalanul megszólította a harcost, aki felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé.

\- Igen? – kérdezte.

\- Ha szabad kérdeznem… Mi történt ma reggel, ami így felkavarta az úrhölgyet? – félénken nézett fel Rolenre. Aki minden várakozása ellenére készségesen válaszolt.

\- Ma a reggelinél a herceg, nagyon jó ötletnek gondolta hogy Navyarra úrhölgy italát átváltoztassa egy tucat apró kígyóvá – itt tartott egy kis szünetet, a reakcióra várva, majd amikor Dyara ugyanolyan némán ballagott mellette, folytatta – Ez még nem volt _annyira_ sértő… - jegyezte meg egy olyasfajta hangsúllyal, ami rácáfolt a szavaira – Igazából, ami végképp felmérgelte az, az volt, hogy a reggelijéből pedig békákat csinált… És az úrhölgynél, ha nem is kígyóval, de betelt a pohár – kuncogott végül. Dyara a beszámoló alatt fokozatosan sápadt el. Rolen ezt észrevéve csak egy aggódó pillantást vetett a lány felé, de nem méltatta megjegyzésre a dolgot.

Útjuk elhaladt a küzdőtér mellett, ami egy hatalmascsarnok volt, kétoldalról lelátókkal szegélyezve. Egy hatalmas kétszárnyú faajtó szolgált bejáratként, amibe harcosok egész sorát vésték bele díszítés gyanánt. Belülről mással igen nehezen összetéveszthető hangok hallatszottak ki. Valakik bent harcoltak. Ez éppen nem volt ritka jelenség. Asgard híres volt kiváló harcosairól, és hogy igen szerették a küzdelmet. Rolen a felfigyelt a hangokra és kíváncsian felhúzott szemöldökkel az ajtó egyik szárnyát résnyire betolva bekukucsált. Dyara feszülten figyelte. Nem telt bele fél pillanat a harcos úgy rántotta vissza a fejét, mint akit hátrarántottak. Dyara először nem értette, majd meglátta Rolen megperzselt hajtincseit. A harcos gyorsan eloltotta a „tüzet" azzal, hogy mérges káromkodások közepette jól beleborzolt.

\- Odinra! Bent megnyílt a Pokol kapuja! – lapult az ajtó fájához.

\- Mi… Mi történt? – pislogott nagyokat a szobalány. Nem tudta miért de hirtelen nagyon rossz érzése támadt.

\- Éppen ahogy megjósoltam… Ezek ketten éppen ölik egymást… - mondta inkább magának, mintsem a lánynak Rolen – Milyen szerencse, hogy nem idegenkedek a tűztől, igaz? – vigyorgott. Dyara egy szavát sem értette, de mielőtt kérdéseit feltehette volna, a harcos besurrant az arénába.

Egyedül maradt kint. Teljesen tanácstalan volt. Bemenjen? Vagy inkább fújjon visszavonulót és mint egy rendes szobalány ne üsse bele az orrát a nála magasabb rangúak dolgába? Pontosan nem is tudta meddig állt ott töprengve, hol a visszaútra, hol az ajtóra kapva a tekintetét. Aggódott a hercegért, és nem mellesleg mindig is érdekelte egy olyan küzdelem, ahol a mágia is szerepet játszik, így, bár bizonytalan lépésekkel, odaállt a bejárat elé, vett egy mély levegőt, és beslisszant.

Szeme elé tárult Loki és Navyarra küzdelme. Egy pillanatra el is vakította egy már-már fehérlő forró lángcsóva, ami alig pár méterre csapódott bele a falba füstölgő, kormos nyomot hagyva maga után.

\- Hah! Megint mellé! Ma mintha nem lennél formában, drága – hallotta Loki gúnyolódását, a küzdőtér másik feléből.

\- Még egy szó, te átkozott szájhős és véged! – ez már Navyarra úrhölgy volt, ahogy Dyarának háttal állva szorította ökölbe füstölgő jobbját. Az ezüst ruha helyett most teljesen fekete bőrpáncélt viselt, és haját szoros fonatokban fogta hátra.

\- Dühből harcolsz… Így nem győzhetsz. Lásd már be – szólt újból a herceg – Azt ajánlom, hűtsd le magad

Dyara Rolent kereste a tekintetével, és eközben próbált minél észrevehetetlenebb maradni. Aztán meg is találta. A harcos ott állt a lelátón, Thor, Sif úrhölgy és a Három harcos társaságában. Rá nem jellemző aggodalommal méregette hol az egyik felet, hol a másikat, míg a többiek érdeklődve, nemegyszer hangos közbekiabálásokkal követték az alattuk zajló eseményeket. Rolen megérezte Dyara fürkésző tekintetét, és egy alig észrevehető fejmozdulattal jelezte neki, hogy jöjjön fel ő is. A szobalánynak nem kellett kétszer szólni. Sebes léptekkel sietett hozzá, és mikor felért már-már elbújva a harcos mögött lapult, nehogy valaki észrevegye.

Csakhogy nem úgy történt. Loki éles szeme kiszúrta a mozgást és egy egészen rövid pillanatra elkapta a szobalány pillantását, Dyara, csak, mint máskor semmi érzelmet nem tudott kiolvasni a szeméből, vagy mire tudott is volna, a herceg visszakapta a tekintetét az ellenfelére. De akkor már késő volt. Ez az egy pillanat is döntő jelentőségű volt. Navyarra egyből észrevette, hogy a herceg nem figyel és ki is használta azt. Mire Loki feleszmélt már öt méterrel arrébb feküdt a földön.

Egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatig nem is kapott levegőt. Az ütéstől csakhogynem elvesztette az eszméletét. Egy fájdalmas nyögés közepette a hátára fordult, majd teljesen mozdulatlanná merevedett, amikor meglátta a felette térdelő Navyarrát, ahogy egy szépen ívelt tőrt nyom a torkának. Szinte érezte a fém hideg érintését a bőrén. Hol a tőrre kapta a tekintetét, hol az ellenfele barna szemébe nézett, várta, mi lesz a következő lépése.

\- Ma nem voltál formában, hópihe… - húzta gúnyos félmosolyra a száját a hölgy, majd felállt, és miután egy kecses mozdulattal hátravetette a harc közben szemébe hullt aranyló tincseit, elegáns lépésekkel, mintha mi sem történt volna, elhagyta a küzdőteret.

Loki mérgesen morgott magában. Ha az az átkozott szobalány nem terelte volna el a figyelmét, egészen biztos ő kerekedett volna felül. Egy haragos pillantást vetett a lelátón álló falfehér lányra, majd ő maga is felállt.

\- Erre még emlékezni fog egy ideig – jegyezte meg Fandral társainak, akik egyetértő hümmögéssel válaszoltak, majd ők is elindultak lefelé a nézőtérről. Egyedül Dyara maradt mozdulatlan. Látta hogyan nézett rá a herceg, és majd' megszakadt a szíve. Biztos volt benne, hogy őt hibáztatta a csúfos vereségért. De viszont hálás volt azért, hogy a többiek figyelmét Loki kötötte le, így ő észrevétlenül kisurranhatott az ajtón.

Első dolga volt, hogy Therennek részletesen beszámolt az egészről. A fiú érdeklődve hallgatta, ahogy a lány mesélt. Egyetlen dolgot hagyott ki, ami a herceg haragos pillantása volt csupán. Ezt úgy gondolta inkább megtartja magának. Nem mintha a fiú nem élvezte volna Dyara teljes, és feltétlen bizalmát, csak úgy érezte, nem terheli ezzel Therent. A két fiatal bizalmas beszélgetését azonban Algrim érkezése szakította félbe. Ekkor döntött úgy a lány, hogy a távozik. Átsuhant a fejében, hogy esetleg felkeresi Rolen harcost, és szól neki, hogy Algrim visszatért, de elvetette az ötletet.

Így inkább visszasietett a szolgálók részlegébe, és lesütött szemmel hallgatta Nodra szidalmait, aki leginkább azért neheztelt rá, mert egész délelőtt színét sem látták, munka pedig lett volna bőven. Szinte égett a bőre a többi lány neheztelő tekintetétől, ahogy azok szemükkel követték, ahogy elsietett a dolgára. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy kibeszélik. Így, hogy helyzetén javítson, aznap kétszer olyan keményen dolgozott. Ahol tudott segített a többi lánynak, akik a nap végére már kevésbé látszottak neheztelni a délelőtti kihagyásai miatt.

Este halálosan fáradtan zuhant be az ágyba. Majd leragadt a szeme. Pedig ébren kellett maradnia. Minden erejét megfeszítve igyekezett csak tettetni az alvást. Türelmesen kivárta amíg Nodra az összes gyertyát eloltja a szobában. Egészen addig feküdt mozdulatlanul, amíg már semmi mást nem hallott csak a lányok egyenletes szuszogását. Mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy mindenki alszik a szobában, lerúgta magáról a takarót, és lábujjhegyen lopakodva elhagyta a szobát.

Mikor kiért a folyosóra futásnak eredt. Még ruhában dőlt ágyba, így még átöltözéssel sem kellett bajlódnia. Meg sem állt amíg ki nem ért a palotából. Mielőtt kilépett a kertbe, figyelmesen, fülét hegyezve körülnézett. De minden kihalt volt. Ekkor újból nekilendült. Újabban csak akkor torpant meg, amikor a küzdőtér kétszárnyú ajtaja elé ért. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, majd mosolyogva belökte azt. Átszaladt az aréna homokos részén, kinyitotta a gyakorlóterembe nyíló ajtót és szélesen mosolyogva belépett a terembe.

Ez volt az ő kis titka. Már egy jó ideje lejárt ide gyakorlatozni. Lehetetlen ötlet és vágy volt, de szeretett volna egy nap ő is a harcosok között állni. Bár az esélyei nagyon elhanyagolhatóak voltak, hiszen ki hallott már abból, hogy egy egyszerű szolgálóból harcos válik? Ő azonban mert álmodni és reménykedni. Ám ezek az álmok ma reggel majdnem semmivé foszlottak, ahogy egy hajszálnyira volt attól, hogy lebukjon a herceg előtt. Volt egy olyan enyhe megérzése, hogy ezek után sokkal óvatosabbnak kell lennie, mert hiába mutatta azt a herceg, hogy csak tréfál, nála nem lehetett senki sem biztos, hogy mikor fog szimatot és mikor csap le.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudta felöltötte magára a hozzá méretben leginkább illő páncélt. Ami még így is a találtak közül a legkisebb volt, de nagyon úgy érezte, hogy lötyög az ő vékonyka testén. Ezek után már-már rutinszerűen kiválasztott egy kardot a sok közül. Bár ezek csupán gyakorlókardok voltak és messze elmaradtak azok mögött, amiket a királyi testőrség használ, de neki még így is a leghatalmasabb fegyvernek tűnt a világon.

Mély levegőt véve szemben egy gyakorlóbábúval a legjobb tudása szerint küzdőállába helyezkedett, majd nekiállt a gyakorlásnak. Sosem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy helyesen csinálja, hiszen csupán néhány a harcosoktól és a testőrségtől ellesett mozdulatok emlékeire támaszkodott, de minden erejével próbálkozott.

Egy-két óránál többet sosem volt szokása ott tölteni, és magát ismerve jó időérzékkel rendelkezett. Már éppen azon gondolkozott, hogy ideje visszaindulni, hiszen holnap is egy kemény nap vár majd rá, amikor a terem ellentétes oldalán lévő ajtó megreccsent, majd nyikorogva kinyílt, és egy meglehetősen megfáradt Lokival nézett farkasszemet. A lány ereiben megfagyott a vér. Teljesen ledermedt. Mindennek vége. Végleg lebukott. A fejében úgy kavarogtak a gondolatok, a különböző hazugságok, és kifogások, hogy teljesen beleszédült.

De a herceg csak állt ott homlokráncolva méregetve a lányt. Dyara most sem volt képes semmit sem leolvasni az arcáról, sem a tekintetéből. Az egyetlen dolog, amit észrevett, az a herceg nyúzott külseje volt. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után, Loki végre szólásra nyitotta a száját.

\- Dyara? Mit művelsz itt? – húzta össze gyanakodva a szemét a herceg. A szobalány lehajtotta a fejét és pukedlizett. Teljesen elvörösödött. Nem tudta mit is mondjon. Nem tudta mit válaszoljon a kérdésre.

\- Loki úrfi… - üdvözölte halkan. Óvatosan felpillantott a már hozzá közelebb lépett hercegre. Szótlanul, a szégyentől vörösen állt és igyekezett minél kisebbre összehúzódni. De még így sem tudta elkerülni a figyelmét, az ahogy Loki előtte állt. Válla megrogyott, tartása nem volt egyenes, mint általában és olyan érzése volt, hogy bármelyik pillanatban összeeshet. Óvatosan, és gondosan megválogatva a szavait felnézett a hercegre és halkan megszólalt.

\- Mondja, hercegem… Jól érzi magát?


	3. 2 fejezet

2.

 _Fellépett a lépcső tetejére, s teljes főhajtással és meghajlással üdvözölte urát. Nem látott semmi mást csak a csillogó fekete kőpadlót, amiben a saját tükörképét kivehetette. Inkább behunyta a szemét._

 _\- Hivatott fenséges uram… - szólalt meg alázatosan._

 _\- Fogytán a türelmem… - hallatszódott a válasz – Tudod mi a dolgod_

 _\- Igen, fenség – hajtotta meg magát még jobban._

 _\- Indulj! – hangzott a parancs. A hatalmas teremben visszhangot vert. Ő lehátrált a lépcsőkön, és mikor leért érezte az őt körülölelő lángokat. Igen. Tudta mit kell tennie…_

Loki miután feltápászkodott a földről, semmire sem vágyott kevésbé, minthogy a bátyja és a többiek gúnyolódását hallgassa. El akart tűnni minél előbb az arénából. De sajnos megint rosszul időzített, mire elindult volna, már körbe is állták. Thor és Volsstag válla fölött éppen látta, ahogy Dyara kisiet. A mázlista… vele senki sem törődik. Nem is igazán figyelt a többiekre, bár nem volt kedve most varázslattal eltűnni onnan, de mégis rákényszerült. Csettintett egyet és már újra a szobájában volt.

Mérgesen rúgott egyet az egyik bútorba, ami a mozdulat erejétől keservesen megreccsent. Olyan erővel szorította ökölbe a kezét, hogy körme egészen a tenyerébe vágott, vöröslő nyomott hagyva maga után.

Szeme sarkából mozgást érzékelt a nyitott ablaka felől. Odakapta a fejét. Az ablakpárkányon látta ücsörögni apja hollói közül az egyiket. Újra fellángolt benne a harag. Egyszerűen ahogy az a madár olyan szenvtelenül, olyan érzéketlenül a szemébe nézett. Hergelte, hogy most az apja is látja így: legyőzötten.

\- Hess! Tűnés! – ripakodott rá az hollóra hangosan, miközben egy kézmozdulattal egy kis jeget röpített a madár felé. Ennek eredményeképp a holló sértett rikácsolás közepette elrepült. Loki odalépett, és becsapta az ablakot. A függönyök kecsesen meglibbentek a felkavart széltől. Ott állt a zárt ablak előtt és majd felrobbant. Le kellett csillapítania kavargó érzelmeit.

Kiviharzott a szobájából, valójában nem is tudta merre megy, hagyta, hogy a lába vigye őt a maga útján. Egy idő után elvesztette az időérzékét, ahogy kiért a hatalmas palotából szinte elveszett az azt körülölelő gyönyörű kertekben. Csak akkor torpant meg, amikor elért az istállókhoz. De nem habozott sokáig. Egy kis lovaglás jót fog neki tenni. Az mindig is megnyugtatta, főleg azért mert ott végre egyedül lehetett, kiszabadulhatott a palota fojtogató belsejéből és életéből.

Semmi idő alatt felkantározta és nyergelte a kedvenc hátasát, egy éjfekete kancát és már kint is voltak. Nem a főutakon lovagolt végig, annyira azért nem akart feltűnést kelteni. Mielőbb ki akart jutni a városon kívülre. Amikor már az aranyló mezőkön vágtattak, elengedte az állatot, hadd menjen szabadon. A ló és lovasa teljesen felszabadult, a kanca vidáman nyerített, Loki is végre mosolygott.

Három óra elteltével ért vissza a palotához. Kitisztult fejjel tekintett fel újból a palotára, ami egészen aranyból épült. Az utoldó tégláig, az utolsó csavarig. Különleges volt, a Kilenc Birodalom mindegyike csodálta ezt a gazdagságot. Ahogy így végigsétált a palotába visszavezető kikövezett utakon, erre a gondolatra büszkeség töltötte el. Asgard az aranyváros. Az ő aranyvárosa. A szülőhazája.

Tudta nagyon jól, hogy az ebédet kihagyta, így nem is sietett már sehova. Valójában nem is hiányzott neki a társaság. Thor és a többiek, még mindig a délelőtt lezajlott párbajról csámcsoghattak, és az a némber Navyarra, meg önelégült képpel hallgathatta győzelme egyre jobban kiszínezett változatait. Bár külsőre nagyon is megnyerő hölgy volt, Lokinak jellemre inkább egy viperára hasonlított. Nem tudta és nem is érdekelte, hogy másokkal hogyan viselkedett, de azt még a vak is látta, ahogy a piperkőc Fandral és a magának való Hogun szemei majd kigúvadnak amikor elsétál előttük. Bár… Magának is meg kellett vallania, hogy amikor először meglátta hirtelen azt sem tudta hova legyen a bűvölettől. Azok a meleg mélybarna szemek mágnesként vonzották a tekintet, és telt vöröslő ajkai is csak a csókra hivogattak. De szerencsére nem vesztette el a hidegvérét, vasakarattal ellenállt minden csábításnak, egészen addig építette maga köré a védelmet nyújtó falakat, amíg teljesen ki nem zárta Navyarra bűbáját.

Lépteit a könyvtár felé irányította, hogy egyik kedves hobbijának hódoljon, az olvasásnak. Elhatározta, hogy a délutánt a könyvek társaságában fogja eltölteni. Már-már fütyörészve tette rá a könyvtár bejáratának a kilincsére, és belökte az ajtót. Szeme elé tárult a hatalmas helyiség. A hosszú bíbor függönyöket most mind elhúzták, így a terembe csak úgy áradt be az aranyló napfény. A könyvespolcok között hosszú asztalok álltak, rajtuk néhány éjszakánként használatos gyertyával. A hatalmas három emeletnyi polcok tetejéhez létrakkal vagy néhol lépcsővel lehetett feljutni. Loki éppen egy ilyen létra mellett sétált el, amikor észrevette, hogy az bizony mozog.

Felpillantott és egy karcsú alakot látott, ahogy annak legtetéjén egyensúlyoz, kezében legalább három-négy könyvet tartva és valami idegen nyelven szitkozódva. Loki egyből felismerte hosszú aranyló fürtjeiről. Szája gonosz vigyorra húzódott, és „véletlenül" meglökte a létrát. Erre fentről egy sikítás hallatszódott, és Loki végül egy maga felé zuhanó könyvet látott. Varázslattal egy méterre a feje fölött megállította azt, majd felpillantott. Navyarra a gyilkos és aggódó tekintet különös keverékével nézett vele farkasszemet.

\- Miért nem vigyázol egy kicsit jobban? – szólt teljesen ártatlan kifejezéssel az arcán Loki – Itt némelyik könyv akár ezer éves is lehet… - azzal egy intésére a könyv visszarepült a helyére. A hölgy szemével követte a könyvet, és ügyet sem vetve a herceg gúnyolódására elpakolta a kezében tartott többi könyvet.

\- Hallom kihagytad az ebédet, Hópihe – Loki a gúnynévre mérgesen összerezzent. Navyarra azóta hívta így, amióta egyszer véletlenül találkozott a kezük, és Loki keze történetesen jéghideg volt.

\- Ne hívj így… - morogta összeszorított fogakkal a herceg. A hölgy pár pillanat múlva lent volt a földön a herceg mellett, hátradobta aranyszőke haját, és elégedett mosollyal elsétált egy másik polchoz. Loki furcsálta, hogy itt látja. Még sosem futott vele össze itt, a könyvtárban, és kezdte kíváncsivá tenni, hogy most mégis miért. Navyarra az ő jelenlétére ügyet sem vetett. Szórakozottan válogatta ki a legkülönbözőbb könyveket és tekercseket az asztalra. Egy idő után azonban zavaróvá válhatott számára az, ahogy a herceg őt bámulja mert kérdőn felpillantott.

\- Ne aggódj, nem teszek kárt a becses könyveidben – jegyezte meg gúnyos hangsúllyal. Loki mintha álomból ébredt volna. Annyira belefeledkezett a kecses mozdulatokba és a saját gondolatiba, hogy el is felejtette, hogy miért jött. És most, hogy rászoltak, egy csapásra ostobának és gyengének érezte magát.

\- Mégis mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte olyan hűvösen, amennyire tőle kitellett. Navyarra a kérdésre csak ezüstösen felkacagott.

\- Miért, én nem jöhetek be ide?

\- De… - vont vállat a herceg – Csak eddig nem sűrűn láttalak… Mondjuk talán megjött az eszed és megtanulsz olvasni – gúnyolódott rajta. A hölgy egy pillanatra teljesen megdermedt, majd lassan Loki felé fordult. Ő csak ott állt mosolyogva.

\- Tudod, eddig azt hittem, hogy Thor volt a közönséges tuskó, de már látom, hogy ez családi vonás… - villant meg a szeme Navyarrának – De a helyedben vigyáznék amikor a tűzzel játszok, Hópihe… Még a végén elolvadsz… - egészen közel hajolt hozzá, az utolsó szavakat már szinte csak a fülébe lehelte. Loki szeme összeszűkült, és egy gyilkos pillantással kísérve otthagyta a hölgyet.

Az egyik hatalmas ablak sarkában keresett magának egy kényelmes helyet. Nem hagyta, hogy a vipera jelenléte elvegye a kedvét. Békésen letelepedett egy pár könyv társaságában és olvasott. Amikor az alkony utolsó napsugarai mindent égő narancssárgára színeztek, egy halk ajtócsukódást hallott. Tehát elment. Nem igazán foglalkozott vele, bár ez neki is egy jel volt, hogy hamarosan indulnia kellene, ha nem akar elkésni a vacsoráról. Pár perccel később ráérősen elkezdett visszapakolni a polcokra, majd elindult vissza a szobája felé. Csak néhány szorgoskodó szolgával futott össze útja során. És mintha egyszer Dyarát is megpillantotta volna? Nem tudta biztosan, hisz a lány csak egy pillanatra bukkant fel, majd ugyanazzal a hirtelenéggel, amivel előkerült azzal már el is tűnt. Talán észre sem vette őt.

Felérve átvette a ruháit, kicsit rendbe szedte magát. Hiába, a vacsora módját meg kell hagyni. A szeme az éjjeliszekrényre vándorolt, és elégedett vigyorral nyugtázta, hogy az újra tele van. Talán már délelőtt is volt benne már, csak a haragtól, ami benne kavargott nem vette észre. A kis virágokról eszébe jutott a kis szolgáló. Pont olyan ibolya színű szeme van, mint a virágok szirmainak volt a színe, és ahogy ma rá néztek… Megrázta a fejét. Nem tudta miért forognak a gondolatai egy egyszerű cseléd körül. Egy lány a sok közül. Semmi több. Még egy utolsó igazítás magán, és indult is lefelé.

Magányosan lépdelt végig az arany szín folyosókon. A mennyezetről hatalmas vöröslő drapériák hulltak alá. Ahogy elsétált mellettük, azok fenséges eleganciával meg-meglibbentek. Egyszer meg is érintett egyet. Jól emlékezett még gyermekkorában Thorral ezek között fogócskáztak. Milyen gondtalan gyermekkor volt is az. Amikor még nem kellett szükség idején háborús stratégiával vagy békeidőben az udvari etikett szabályaival bajlódnia. És amikor még egyenlőnek érezte magát a bátyjához. Azóta sok minden változott. Belőle trónörököst próbáltak nevelni, Loki meg maradt a királyi udvar első számú csínytevője.

Elért a hatalmas kétszárnyú ajtóhoz, ahol biccentett az őröknek és azok szó nélkül beengedték. Lassan sétált le a lépcsőkön, pedig már mindenki ott volt. A királyi család többi tagja, nemesek, udvarhölgyek és egyéb magas rangú asgardiak, harcosok. Rá sem hederítettek. Mindenki beszélgetésbe elegyedett a hozzá közel ülőkkel, vagy ha éppen volt egy meghatározott társasága, akkor azzal. Ő is helyet foglalt a szinte végtelenbe nyúló asztalnál. Nem ült messze Thor társaságától, ahol az a félkegyelmű Rolen számolt be valamiről harsányan. Nem kedvelte különösebben. Megvolt a magához való esze, ez vitathatatlan volt, és előfordult, hogy ravaszságát kamatoztatni is tudta olykor, de ok nélküli állandó jókedve és meggondolatlansága ellenszenvet ébresztett Lokiban. Nem foglalkozott vele. Figyelmét inkább a nem messze ülő Navyarra kötötte le. Már nem is az ezüst ruháját viselte, hanem egy bordó szövetből készült báli ruha, ami méginkább kiemelte karcsú alakját és aranyló haját. Ő különös módon csöndbe burkolódzva ült és csak az udvariasság vezérelte okokból mosolygott egy udvarhölgy hozzá intézett szavait hallgatva. De szemén látszott, hogy az esze egészen máshol jár. Bizonyosan megint megérezte a herceg fürkésző pillantását és a tekintetük találkozott. Loki szinte semmit sem látott a csodálatos szempárban. Talán idegességet. De azt meg nem tudta hova tenni. Ez a szemkontaktus egészen egy pillanatig tartott, majd a hölgy visszafordult, hogy gondterhelten turkálja a tányérját. A herceg még szinte sosem látta ilyennek, de nem volt kedve különösebben foglalkozni vele. Egészen addig, amíg ő nem volt érdekelt benne, nem érdekelték a hölggyel kapcsolatos bonyodalmak.

Így jobbnak látta, ha visszafordul és a saját tányérjával foglalkozik, ami még mindig üres volt. Ezen sürgősen segítenie kellett, így szedett az ínycsiklandozó ételekből, amik hatalmas tálakban sorakoztak az asztal egész hosszában. A változatosság kedvéért persze jónéhány korsóval színesítették az asztal felhozatalát.

Az étel lassan, lassan elfogyott, a zenekar pedig már behangolt a vacsora utáni szokásos táncos mulatsághoz. Már szinte mindenki jóllakottan ült, és az evés helyett már inkább újra a csevegésekre koncentrálva. A tűz vidáman pattogott a kandallóban, egészen idilli volt minden. Loki egy elégedett sóhajjal dőlt hátra a székben, szemeivel az udvarhölgyeket pásztázva, a ma esti táncpartnerét választva ki éppen. Szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Hogun és Fandral azon tanakodnak ki kérje fel Navyarrát, amit egy szemforgatással és fejrázással nyugtázott.

Éppen állt volna fel, hogy egy számára szimpatikus fekete hajú szépséget csábítson bele egy táncba magával, amikor a kandallóból a lángok szinte a mennyezetig csaptak ki, és mire bárki fel is tudott volna eszmélni a látvány okozta megrendültségből egy óriási alak ugrott ki lángokból. A szörnyeteg szó jellemezte volna leginkább a farkasra hasonlító alakot. Hét feje volt, és mindegyik a fogát vicsorította és egy orkán erejével morgott. Két már szeme volt mindegyik felén, mindegyik égő élékvörös, már-már narancssárga színekben játszott. Pupillája pengevékonyra szűkült a vérszomjas acsargás közepette. Hatalmas volt. Szemfogai akár Loki kinyújtott karja. Szürkés bundáján narancsos színjátékot idéztek a tűz fényei, amiből előjött.

\- Odin! – üvöltötte középső feje és már ugrott is a király fele, aki ugyanolyan tanácstalannak és talán rémültnek is tűnt, mint mindenki más, aki a vacsorán volt. A harcosok és az őrség tagjai is mind a maga fegyvereihez kaptak. Az íjászok már az első nyilaikat is ellőtték, de mind lepattantak a hétfejű farkas vastag bundájáról.

\- Apám! – kiáltotta szinte egyszerre Thor és Loki. Míg az idősebbik a kalapácsát lendítette éppen, Loki már varázslatból védőfalat építette fel, miközben kezében türkiz fénnyel felizzott egy mágikus tőr.

A szörnyeteg elérte Odint és egyik hatalmas mancsával a földre nyomta. Az öreg király a lándzsájával igyekezte távol tartani magától a vicsorgó fejeket, amik szünet nélkül próbálták elérni fogaikkal. Thor kalapácsa nem tévesztett célt, eltalálta az egyik fejet, ami az ütés erejétől keservesen felnyüszített. Ám egy másik fej, más fel is kapta az egyre elkeseredettebben harcoló királyt és az egyik falhoz vágta. Odin a fal tövében rogyott össze. A fenevad megindult Thor fele, hogy megbosszúlja az őt ért ütést. A trónörökös kezébe visszarepült a kalapács, és úgy várta a támadást. A mágikus védőerő még nem volt kész, hogy megállítsa, és Loki ezt tudta. De lelassítani le fogja. Ezt látta is a mozgásán. Az őrség többi tagja is elérte a farkast, de az, mintha egyszerű játékbabákból lettek volna, úgy vágta a falhoz, némelyik hűséges harcos a fogai között végezte. Alig volt már pár ugrásnyira a két testvértől, akik már vállvetve álltak egymás mellett, pont úgy, ahogy a csatákban szokták. Mellettük felsorakoztak az őrség és a harcosok megmaradt tagjai, a Három Harcos, Sif, Navyarra és Rolen. Most az egyszer Loki kifejezetten hálás volt a jelenlétükért.

Összecsaptak. Karmok, fogak és asgardi fegyverek ádáz csatája vette kezdetét. A hatalmas terem pár perc leforgása alatt valóságos csatatérré változott. A fényes padló most vértől és a vacsora maradékaitól volt mocskos. Nem adhatták fel. Ha legyőzi őket a fenevad, akkor Asgard egész területén ámokfutásba kezdhet civilek ezreinek halálát okozva. Számos ütés és támadás után sem tudtak különösebb sebet ejteni a farkason. Lokiban már a remény utolsó darabkái foszlottak szét, amikor valami felvillant és a szörnyeteg métereket repült. Miután földet ért karmait belevájta a padlóba, mély nyomokat szántva bele. A fenevad jobb vállán megperzselődött a szőr és egy nyílt sem tátongott, ott, ahol Odin lándzsájából kitőrő sugár eltalálta. A levegő az égett hús szagától volt terhes.

Mindenki megdermedt. A farkas sem mozdult. Minden szemét a királyra szegezte, és néhány feje a harc hevétől zihált. Sok szája vérfoltos volt. Asgardi vér tapadt a pofájához. Lokiban fellángolt a gyűlölet, de még mindig ugrásra készen állt.

Odin lassú léptekkel közeledett feléjük. A farkas hirtelen felállt, de mielőtt akárki is mozdulhatott volna, egyik feje mennydörgésszerű hanggal megszólította a királyt. Loki számára idegen nyelven beszélt, de Odin látszólag megértette és válaszolt is neki. A herceg a végignézett harcostársain. Nem csak ő volt az, aki számos sebből vérzett. A terem padlóján szanaszét hevertek a holttestek. Igazi harcosként haltak meg. A gondolat keserűséggel és mélységes bánattal töltötte el a herceget.

A király és a szörny párbeszéde még mindig tartott. Odin egyre gondterheltebbé vált, de tartása ugyanolyan egyenes maradt és magabiztossága sem rendült meg. Egy pár perces feszült csendben telt Lokiék részéről. Nem értettek egy árva szót sem. Majd amilyen hirtelen jött, a farkas egy szempillantás alatt porrá égett a szemük előtt. Semmi sem maradt, csak a hűlt helye és a káosz, amit okozott.

\- Apám… - kezdte volna óvatosan Loki, de Odin egy intéssel elnémította.

\- Hívjátok össze a tanácsot. Egy órán belül. Sürgősen tárgyalnunk kell – adta ki a király. Ők bólintottak. Loki fején rögtön átsuhant Algrim nevének gondoltata. Az öreg éj-elf biztos tud magyarázatot adni az este történtekre. Feltétlenül szólnia kellett neki. Egy szó nélkül sarkon fordult és sietős léptekkel távozott.

Belefájdult a feje a kérdésekbe, amit felmerültek benne. Hasonló lényről sehol sem hallott, még egy szó sem tett említést róla. Honnan jött? Mi és ki volt ez? Valamiféle üzenetet adhatott át. Tehát küldték… De kicsoda? Ki lehet olyan erős varázshasználó, hogy akár világok között elküldjön egy ekkora szörnyet? Oly sok volt a kérdés, de ő csak válaszok nélkül sietett végig a kihalt palotában, ahol mindenféle zaj és hang hiánya őt most a vihar előtti csendre emlékeztette.

Ahogy így szinte futott az üres folyosókon, maga mögött hagyva megannyi zárt ajtót, a csöndet egy helyen ideges fojtott hangú beszélgetés hangjai törték meg. Loki megtorpant. Ismerős hangok… Láthatatlanná vált, és odalopódzott a résnyire nyitott ajtóhoz. Amennyire tudott, be is nézett. Bent félhomály volt, csupán egy gyertya világított a szoba egyik sarkában. Alakokat látott. Egy idegesen fel-alá járkáló karcsú alakot, amelyhez aranyló hajzuhatag párosult. Az ajtó felől állt még egy magas harcos. Háttal állt az ajtónak, de a szinte lángolóan vörös haját látva rögtön felismerte őt is. Ezek ketten? Szinte sosem szóltak egymáshoz. Loki nem gondolta volna, hogy köztük valami ellentét lenne, de sosem látta, hogy igényt tartanának egymás társaságára. Ez az éjszaka egyre különösebbé vált és egyre több kérdést vetett fel benne.

\- Nem… nem… nem… Nem mehetünk vissza – szólalt meg a hölgy – Most nem…

\- De kérem… - Rolen hangja szokatlanul alázatos és könyörgő volt – Ez egy jel volt… Egy jel arra, hogy kifutunk az időből… Mielőbb el kell tűnnünk innen… Mielőtt nagyobb baj történik. Úrnőm… - Úrnőm? Loki szeme tágra nyílt a csodálkozástól. Mi folyik itt? Olyan közel húzódott az ajtóhoz, amennyire ez feltűnés nélkül lehetséges volt.

\- Nem hiszem el… Hogy történhetett ez? … - Navyarra hangja az elfojtott sírástól remegett meg – Képes lett volna erre…? Képes lett volna őt elküldeni? – hirtelen megtorpant és a harcosra emelte tekintetét, aki idegesen túrt a hajába. Loki egy árva szót sem értett. Honnan tudhatnak ezek akármit is. Legszívesebben berontott volna a szobába és elárasztotta volna kérdéseivel ezt a kettőt, mert sokkal többet tudtak, mint amit azt egész végig mutattak.

\- Engem az üzenet jobban nyugtalanít… Persze, ha szabad arra emlékeztetnem, Úrnőm… - szólt halkan Rolen.

\- Hallottam mindent. Nem kell emlékeztetned – csattant fel idegesen a hölgy. Loki összerezzent a hangjára. Szóval ők értették is… Lehetetlen… Szívesen maradt volna még, hogy újabb és újabb dolgokra derítsen fényt, de bent éppen indulni készültek. A herceg semmiképpen sem akart lebukni, így egy csettintéssel már el is tűnt.

Az aréna hátsó ajtajánál bukkant fel, ami kevésbé volt díszes, mint a főbejárat és nem is egyenesen a küzdőtérre vezetett, hanem egy eldugott kis gyakorlóterembe. De most onnan is fény szűrődött ki. Loki már a fejét fogta a ma éjszaka abzurditásán. Mintha az egész világ úg döntött volna, hogy mindent a feje tetejére állít. Most nem tétovázott, és nagy hévvel benyitott az ajtón. A látvány, ami a szemei elé tárult, egyszerűen leírhatatlan volt. Nem volt képes elhinni, hogy mit rejteget számára még ez az éjszaka. Éppen farkasszemet nézett egy páncélba öltözött Dyarával, aki egy karddal gyakorol az egyik gyakorlóbabán. Fogalma sem volt, hogy milyen arckifejezés ült ki az arcára a látvány hatására, de a lány halálra rémült. Halálsápadtra vált, és teljesen megdermedt. Ő meg csak állt ott a lány előtt, akit levert a hideg víz. Végül megszólalt.

\- Dyara… Mit művelsz itt? – hangja rekedt volt és gyenge. A szobalány pukedlizéssel üdvözölte, majd aggódó tekintettel végigmérte őt.

\- Mondja hercegem… Jól érzi magát? – kérdezte, miközben azokkal a nagy ibolyaszín szemeivel fogva tartotta az ő zöld szemeit. Loki nem válaszolt egyből. Halálosan fáradt volt, és hagyta magát egy egészen kis ideig rabul ejteni. Egészen addig, amig a józan esze közbe nem szólt. Megrázta a fejét, és kihúzta magát.

\- Menj és térj aludni – azzal háttal fordult a lánynak, és elindult kifelé az ajtón. De az, még utánaszólt.

\- Loki úrfi…

\- Lódulj! – csattant fel egy pillanatra visszafordulva még inkább megrémítve szegény lányt. Becsapta maga mögött az ajtót és lépteit Algrim háza felé irányította.


	4. 3 fejezet

3.

 _\- Megkapta hát… - háttal állt neki. Tekintélyt parancsoló basszusa visszhangot vert a hatalmas teremben._

 _\- Látta, fenség. Minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem, hogy a parancsát teljesítsem… Már csak idő kérdése…_

 _\- Elszökött… És most az ő oldalukon harcolt. A saját lányom! – fordult meg hirtelen. A fáklyákon lobogó lángok hirtelen felcsaptak, a levegő szinte forrt. Két hatalmas fekete szárnyát fenyegetően kitárta. Fekete szemében arany színű írisze pengevékonyra szűkült a benne tomboló haragtól. A hatalmas hétfejű fenevad megalázkodva húzta össze magát ura előtt…_

Loki Algrimmal az oldalán baktatott a tanácsterem felé. Szótlanul lépdeltek egymás mellett. A levegő szinte szikrázott az elfojtott feszültségtől. Loki fejében felvillantak az éjszaka emlékképei, és megállíthatatlanul kavarogtak a gondolatai. És nem utolsó sorban rettentően tanácstalan volt. A tanácsteremhez már közel jártak. Egy forduló múlva, már meg is látták a hatalmas aranyozott ajtót. Az utolsó métereken szobrok sora mellett haladtak el. Pontosan kilenc szobor állt büszkén a fal mellett, talapzaton. A Kilenc Világot jelképezték. De volt egy utolsó talapzat, amiről, mintha egyenesen letörték volna a szobrot. Csak a kard hegye maradt meg rajta. Fekete kőből készült maga az aljzat is, de amióta Loki az eszét tudta, nem volt rajta semmi. Most valamiért különleges gyanakvással méregette a csonka műremeket. Még sosem nézte meg ennyire. Észre is vett egy is táblácskát rajta. _Igneisheim._ Pislogott párat, majd megrázta a fejét. Most nincs idő elveszett világokról álmodozni.

Belökte a hatalmas kétszárnyú ajtót, ami utat engedett a hatalmas terembe, ahol már várták őket. Mindenki ott volt, aki a vacsorán részese volt a támadásnak. Rajtuk kívül persze még a tanács teljes létszámában is megjelent. Algrim biccentett Odin felé, és mellé is lépett. Loki is elfoglalta a helyét Thor mellett. Mindenki feszült volt, és ideges. Végül Odin nyitotta szólásra a száját.

\- Asgardot ma megtámadták, alaptalan vádakkal illettek minket, amikor az okát kérdeztem a fenevadtól…

\- Mik a vádak? – tette fel a kérdést elsőként Loki.

\- Ki vádol minket? – ez már egy tanácsos volt. Még a többi kérdés előtt, ami rázúdult volna, az öreg király csendre intett mindenkit.

\- A Tűz királysága vádjai, hogy a király lányát asgardiak elrabolták – erre a tömeg egyszerre mordult fel. Sértve érezték magukat mind. A hangzavarból megint csak Loki hangja szállt fel, aki hangot kívánt adni saját kétségeinek.

\- A Tűz királysága? Ez nevetséges. Hiszen az csak mese! – kiáltotta – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a sötét elfek újabb trükkje ez az egész – erre a megszólalására Navyarra is megtalálta a hangját.

\- Nem mese! – pattant fel. Éles hangjára az egy méhkasként zsongó tanács újból elhallgatott. Rolen egyből mellé állt. Lokinak már kezdett nagyon szemet szúrni a dolog. Ezek ketten a vacsora óta nagyon egyhúron pendültek.

\- Sehol sem írnak hasonló helyről… A mesekönyveket leszámítva… - vetette oda a herceg.

\- És lám mégis ki ugrott ki a kandallóból? Maga Karacthus! – vágta rá Navyarra – A hétfejű tűzrőlpattant fenevad, a király, Allym Raon jobbkeze! – a szavait súlyos csend követte. Mindenki elhűlten nézte a magából kikelt hölgyet. Egyedül Loki maradt vitára készen.

\- És mégis ezt honnan szedted?

\- Ez mind igaz… De engem is érdekelne – szólt maga Odin is. A hölgy egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, és lesütötte a szemét. Rolen vele ellentétben kihúzta magát, és bátorítóan megfogta a kezét, amire persze Navyarra felkapta a fejét. Egy egészen rövid pillanatra Lokiban megmozdult valami, de elnyomta a furcsa szorító érzést. Amikor a hölgy újból megszólalt hangja már újból kimért volt, és méltóságteljes.

\- Mielőtt Asgardba érkeztem, jártam azon a vidéken… És… Megtudtam pár dolgot – Lokinak nehezére esett hinni neki, de úgy állt a helyzet, hogy Odinnak viszont nem kellett sokat bizonygatni.

\- Tehát rendelkezel információval… - bólintott rá.

\- Ez előnyünkre válhat, ha bevonulunk, hiszen az utat is tudhatod oda – vonta le a következtetést Thor.

\- Nem megyek oda vissza – jelentette ki váratlanul, és ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a hölgy mindenki nagy meglepetésére.

\- Megbosszuljuk az ártatlanul lemészárolt asgardiakat! – állt fel Thor is.

\- Lassan a testtel, ifjú herceg – intette csendre Algrim – Okosabb lenne először beszélni velük. Egy diplomáciai út megfelelőbb lenne, elkerülnénk egy felesleges háborút, ha végül kiderül, hogy csak félreértés volt

\- Eléggé fatális félreértés lehetett, Algrim… - morogta Loki.

\- Inkább indulnál vakon harcba? – szólalt meg Rolen.

\- Inkább hagyjuk, hogy más népek bűntetlenül öldököljék asgard népét? – csatlakozott be a vitába egy tanácsos. Újabb vita bontakozott ki arról, hogy mi lenne a helyes döntés. Voltak, akik a diplomácia mellett érveltek, és – a nagyobbik csoport – amellett állt ki, hogy üzenjenek hadat a másik világnak.

\- És mégis hogyan akarsz harcolni egy olyan nép ellen, aminek a képességeiről fogalmad sincs? – érvelt az egyik.

\- Van fogalmunk. A lány járt ott. Ő el is fogja mondani – vágta rá a másik. Ekkor minden szem Navyarrára szegeződött.

A hölgy szaporán lélegzett. Nagyon feldúltnak látszott. Homloka gyöngyödzött, és látni lehetett, ahogy a széke karfáját szorító ujjai elfehéredtek. Helyette Rolen válaszolt. Emelt hangon magabiztosan beszélt.

\- Egy olyan nép ellen akarsz harcba szállni, amiről semmit sem tudsz, ám a vezetője elég hatalmas mágus ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen hatalmas szörnyet képes volt a saját erejéből világokon átküldeni – összeszűkült a szeme – És valószínűleg meg is védi a népét, ha arra kerülne sor…

\- Netalántán kételkedsz Asgard erejében, Rolen – szólt haraggal Thor – Asgard a jégóriásokat is visszaverte, miben lenne ez most más?

\- Harcoltál már Tűz királysága ellen, ifjú herceg? – kérdezte Algrim. Mikor a szavait csend követte, folytatta – Még mindig azon a véleményen vagyok, hogy egy diplomáciai látogatás lenne a legmegfelelőbb. Ha igazságtalanul vádoltak és öltek, akkor már úgy készülhetnénk a harcra, hogy tudjuk mivel állunk szemben – fejezte be. Ez az opció mind a két tábornak megfelelt. Megbékélés kezdett születni a különböző véleményű felek között. Loki ezt örömmel konstatálta. Legalább elkezdhetett azon gondolkodni, hogy hogyan fogja Navyarrából kihúzni a megfelelő információt. Mintha csak az ő gondolataiban olvastak volna. Odin felszólította a hölgyet, hogy számoljon be arról, amiről tud.

Navyarra egy pillanatra teljesen ledermedt.

 _\- Csak nem? – adott hangját megdöbbenésének – Nem fogja elárulni… Nem teheti… - a hatalmas farkas szemei idegesen megvillantak, füleit hátracsapta és morgott._

 _\- Hallgass… - intette csendre a démon – Várd ki a végét, Karacthus… Várd ki a végét… Nem tudna elárulni… És nem is fog_

Katharina csak állt, miközben minden szempár, amely rá szegeződött egy-egy külön tőrnek tűnt. Mi fontosabb számára? Az álca? Vagy a népe? Egyértelmű… Ő okozta ezt az egészet, neki is kell megoldani. Tudta jól, hogy most az apja nem fog segíteni neki. Senki sem fog neki segíteni. De ha az asgardiak megtudják, hogy az ő önzése miatt robbant ki ez az egész, akkor az elfogatás nemcsak üres vádaskodás lesz. Mielőtt egyáltalán észbe kapna Asgard legjobban őrzött cellájában ülne. Forgott vele a világ. Ha nem koncentrál az álca végleg lehull, amint a még Heimdallt is megtévesztő varázslat szertefoszlik, s ő itt állna teljes démoni pompájában. Ki kellett találnia valamit gyorsan. Érezte, ahogyan Icor azóta is bátorságot adva szorítja a kezét. Valahol ez mélyen megmelengette a szívét. Hiába _csak_ egy szolga. Hiába… De végig itt volt mellette…

Lassan felnézett. Tekintete ekkor találkozott a hercegével. Hideg volt a pillantása, mint mindig. Különös elszántság látszott a szemekben. Talán még barátok is lehettek volna, ha nem kellett volna a látszatot fentartani. Amikor megérkezett Asgardba, elhatározta, hogy senkinek egy szót sem beszél arról, hogy ki is valójában. Ehhez azonban áldozatokat kellett hoznia. Senkit sem engedhetett igazán közel magához. Ezt mindenkinél máshogy érte el. Lokival speciel megutáltatta magát, így elérve azt, hogy mégcsak ne is foglalkozzon vele. Kár érte… Pedig nem sokban különböznek. És minden szerte fog foszlani, ha már Igeisheim földjén lesznek, vagy most hibázik.

Szólásra nyitotta a száját és az igazságot elferdítve bár, de elmondta, amit tudniuk kellett, ahhoz, hogy boldoguljanak.

\- Van egy kapu. Asgard déli határán, a hármas vízesés mögött – jól emlékezett a hideg vízre, ami a nyakába zúdult, amikor megérkezett – Egy erdőbe vezet. Onnan már csak egy napi járóföld vezet a hegységhez, amelyben élnek – ó, a hegyek. A védelmet nyújtó hegyek – Az összes kaput felfegyverzett őrök őrzik. Nem könnyű bejutni – viszont annál nehezebb volt onnan kijutni – Onnan már látszik a palota…

A tanács egyhangú elégedettséggel bólogatott. A lány ellenben lélekben teljesen magába zuhant. Remegett a lába és a keze. Vasakarattal tartotta magát, nehogy akármilyen kis gyanút is ébresszen. De Loki éles szemét nem tudta megtéveszteni…

 _\- Uram! – ugrott talpra újfent a hatalmas állat – Fenség…_

 _\- Az a sok ostoba egyedül úgysem talál ide… A segítségére lesz szükségük. Abban az esetben pedig neki is vissza kell térnie… Szép munka volt Karacthus_

 _\- Sajnálom uram, de kételkednem kell… Ha megint az ő oldalukra állt… - kezdte volna, de a király újból félbeszakította._

 _\- A saját népét nem támadná hátba…azt gondoltam ennyire talán ismered – szólt – Már nincsen más dolgunk, csak várni… Illetve… Add ki, hogy készítsék elő a palotát a vendégeink fogadására – intett a farkasnak, aki egy fejhajtás után elügetett, majd kilépett a hatalmas kétszárnyú kőajtón. A király, miután egyedül maradt, megfáradtan sóhajtott, majd egy korlátra támaszkodva behunyta szemét. Egyetlen intésére a teremben elhalványultak a fények, és az ablakok előtt behúzódott minden függöny._

 _Katharina…_

 _A gondolataiban elmerült démont léptek zaja zavarta meg. Sietős magabiztos léptek. Ehhez mind halk susogás is társult, ahogy a majdnem földig érő köpeny a gazdája mögött lobogott. A király kinyitotta a szemét, de oda még nem fordult._

 _\- Apám… - állt meg egy pillanatra az érkező. Tudta jól, hogy meghajolt. Ekkor fordult csak oda. Egy fiatal, életerős démon állt tőle nem messze. Enyhén hullámos, éjfekete haját hátra fésülve hordta, sárga szemében komiszság csillogott, ám az arca most komor volt._

 _\- Uldriel – biccentett vissza. A fiú közelebb lépett – Tehát visszatértél délről_

 _\- Igen, rend és béke uralkodik, miképpen elvárható – mondta némiképp unottan._

 _\- De nem azért jöttél egyenesen ide, hogy ezt közöld, ha nem tévedek_

 _\- Nem… valóban nem – pattintotta ki a tüzes mintát ábrázoló csatot, ami összefogta a köpenyét – Hanem a húgom. Van róla valami hír? – szabadult meg végül a ruhadarabtól a herceg._

 _\- Hamarosan viszontláthatod… - válaszolt szűkszavúan a király. A fiúnak félmosolyra görbült a szája._

 _\- És az asgardiak? Valóban Ők is idetartanak majd vele?_

 _\- A kép mitsem változott… Minden úgy halad, ahogyan előre láttam – Uldriel bólintott, miközben a szeme villant egyet. Öröm lesz itt látni az egész királyi küldöttséget. Ó, hogy neki milyen öröm lesz majd a vendégek „fogadása"… Apjának felesleges volt a fia gondolataiban kutatni, hisz az arcára volt írva minden szándéka._

 _\- Ám… A terveddel még jobb, ha vársz – intette nyugalomra – Egy rossz fogadás kedvezőtlen irányba terelheti a történéseket – a fiú újfent bólintott._

 _\- Értettem, apám. Noha…nem fér még mindig a fejembe, hogy miért szökött el…_

 _\- Ezt majd megtudakolod tőle. Felelőtlen döntését aligha tudná kimagyarázni… - fordult sarkon a király. Uldriel tudomásul vette, hogy apja részéről a beszélgetésnek ezzel vége. Felsóhajtott, majd egy meghajlás után ő is távozott._

 _Egyedül rótta a palota folyosóit kezében az összehajtott ruhadarabbal, mikor a főbejárathoz közeledvén egy ismerős alakot pillantott meg. Szemkötőt viselt, ruháját kék minták díszítették, és éppen befelé sietett, elmerülve a gondolataiban._

 _\- Látó! – szólította meg a herceg. A férfi megtorpant majd a herceg felé fordult._

 _\- Hercegem – köszöntötte egy fejhajtással._

 _\- Ha apám elé sietsz, most inkább ne tedd. Az ügy a húgommal és Asgarddal most elfoglalja és ahogy észrevettem nem szívesen fogad senkit sem – magyarázta az ifjú démon. A vele szembenálló biccentett – Inkább válaszolj: anyámról mi hír? Mikor érkezik?_

 _\- A királynő pár nap múlva érkezik. Hiszen tudja hercegem, hogy mennyire kedveli a nyugati vidékeket…_

 _\- Most ott biztos jobb, mint itt akárhol a palotában… Érezni, ahogy forr a levegő… - morogta maga elé a herceg._

 _\- Légy elnéző, Uldriel… - nyugtatta a Látó – Természetes, hogy félti a hercegnőt…_

 _\- Katharina nem porcelánbaba, meg tudja magát védeni! – csattant fel – Úgy harcol, mint egy vihar, ha akar, akár egyszerre három asgardit is porrá éget! De ha nem is így lenne annyi sütnivalója igazán kéne, hogy legyen, hogy nem szökik el_

 _\- A múlton nem tudunk változtatni – tette a fiú vállára a kezét._

 _\- Igaz… Igazad van Razeth – hirtelen megvillant a herceg szeme. A Látó arca hirtelen gondterheltté vált._

 _\- Nem… Hercegem ezt kérlek verd ki a fejedből. Semmi szükség még több bajra… És arra, hogy a király méginkább haragra gerjedjen…_

 _\- Nincs kedvem várni. A baj meg… Én magam vagyok a baj – söpörte le a Látó kezét a válláról hirtelen, majd céltudtosan elindult a főbejárat felé – Hamarosan látjuk egymást, drága húgom… Előbb, mint hinnéd… - húzta a száját félmosolyra, ami Uldriel hercegnél mindent jelentett csak éppen jót nem._


	5. 4 fejezet

4.

Sötétség volt, nem tudta meddig tart még. Vakon repült a sötétségben. Majd hirtelen a napfény teljesen elvakította. Hátrahőkölt, de mielőtt felocsúdhatott volna, a semmiből a nyakába szakadt egy hatalmas jéghideg víztömeg, és végül el is nyelték a kegyetlenül csapkodó hullámok, ahogy a víz súlya alatt lezuhant a levegőből. Pár másodperciga csontjaiba maró hideg áramlatok ide-oda lökdösték, mint egy rongybabát. Hiába csapkodott, nem jutott fel. Többször is nekicsapodott a rideg szikláknak, és egy-két ütközés után minden levegő kiszorult a mellkasából.

Majd amilyen hirtelen kezdődött, olyan hirtelen ért véget a víz tombolása. Érezte, ahogy sekély vízbe ér. Remegő térdekkel térdelt fel. Rázta a köhögés, és pánikszerűen kapkodott levegőért.

\- Át… Átkozott víz… - vacogta. Beletúrt éjfekete tincseibe, hogy kisimítsa a szeméből. Uldriel felállt, csapott párat a szárnyával, hogy megszabadítsa a víztől. Éles sárga szeme most kutatóan lesett mindenfelé. Teljesen más volt a hely, mint az otthona. Hiányolta a magasra nyúló hegyeket. Kilépkedett a vízből, és akkor meglátta a távolban a kimagasló színarany palotát – Áh… Szóval itt vagy… Undorítóan csicsás – fintorodott el. Éppen felkészült volna a felszállásra, amikor beszélgetés hangjai ütötték meg a fülét. Így hát hegyezni kezdte azokat. Egy fiú és egy lány csevegett nem messze. Pár lépés lehetet… És valószínűleg csak a fák és nádas miatt nem láthatták eddig meg. Tehát ideje volt bemutatkozni.

Fellendült több méter magasba, majd egyenesen a két fiatal orra előtt landolt nem finoman, de legalább jó látványosan. A lány haja szoros kontyba volt fogva és mikor meglátta, ibolyaszín szemei hatalmasra nyíltak a félelemtől, majd egész testében remegve ugrott hátra, magával rántva a tehetetlen szőke hajú vékonyka fiút. Végül mind a ketten a földön kuporogtak. Uldriel karjait összefonva állt fel.

\- Szép napot, asgardiak… - húzta gúnyos félmosolyra a száját. Legelőször a lány nyerte vissza a lélekjelenlétét, és fel is pattant.

\- Ki és… Ki és mi vagy te? – állt védelmezően a fiú elé, aki Uldrielnek furcsa módon nem is nézett felé, mintha azt sem tudta volna, hogy merre nézzen.

\- Ez nagyon udvariatlan, ugye tudod – húzta fel az orrát a démon sértődötten – De ha ennyire akarod tudni, Uldriel herceg, a Tűz elsőszülött fia és a trónörökös – vetette oda foghegyről – Titeket inkább meg sem kérdezlek, úgyis látom, hogy nem érdemes megismerni titeket. Lerí rólatok minden: Kopott, itt-ott piszkos ruhák, alultáplált kinézet, és mindenféle ékszer teljes hiánya. Csak szolgák vagytok… - erre a lány arcát elöntötte a pír, emellett az egész lényét a pulykaméreg. Uldriel ezt elégedetten nyugtázta.

\- Csak szolgák? – köpte a szavakat a lányka.

\- Nem… rosszul mondod. Ez nem kérdés, hanem tény – javította ki – És egy herceggel beszélsz, ajánlom fékezd a nyelved, ha esetleg beszélni próbálsz. Vagy mióta kopott ki Asgardból az illem, mert akkor meg sem próbállak hasonló dolgokra kérni…

\- Nekem te nem parancsolsz! – lépett eggyel közelebb a lány – Nekem nem vagy hercegem!

\- Dyara… Ne! – kapkodott utána kevés sikerrel a fiú. Uldriel felszegte a fejét. Tetszett neki a lány bátorsága, látni akarta meddig szórakozhat vele.

\- Dyara, de! Gyere csak, apróság, próbálj kihívni egy démont – kacagott rajta.

\- Mit akarsz itt? – húzta össze a szemét a lány.

\- Ti mit kerestek itt? Nem valamelyik királyi családtag ágyneműjét kéne tisztára mosni? Én, mint herceg oda megyek, ahova akarok… - kezdett el körbe-körbe sétálni a fiatalok körül – Talán még látjuk egymást… - majd ugrott egyet és repült is a palota felé. Ahogy visszanézett nem állhatta meg, felnevetett, amikor meglátta a zavarodottságot a szolgák arcán.

A palota felé sima útja volt, szelte a levegőt, mint egy jól irányzott nyílvessző. Ám a palotához közeledvén meglátta a felfegyverzett őröket, akik mind őt nézik.

\- Uh-oh… - csúszott ki a száján, mielőtt az őrök kézbe kapták a fegyvereiket és fényes, villámgyors lövedékek kezdtek felé záporozni. Ő ügyesen manőverezett, és haladt előre, méterről méterre csinálta a különféle forgásokat, bukfenceket, hogy ne tudjanak rá célozni vagy, hogy éppen a már ellőtt lövedékeket kerülje el. De egyszer nem járt szerencsével. Rossz felé tért ki, és az egyik eltalálta a szárnya végét. Ő a lökéstől irányíthatatlanul pörögve a levegőben csapódott a falhoz, ahol viszont egy ponton sikerült megkapaszkodnia. Levegőt kapkodva húzta fel magát egy korlátnál, majd menedéket keresve futásnak eredt.

Pár perc szakadatlan rohanást követően talált egy eldugott sarkot, ahová bebújhatott. Ekkor nézte csak meg a sérült szárnyát. Alig bírta megmozdítani. A vékony bőrhártya hosszú vonalban megszakadt és több csont is eltört. Uldriel a látványra és a sajgó fájdalomra felszisszenve emlegette az őrök családtagjait nem előnyös helyzetekben.

Mélyet sóhajtott. Rendben… Ideje volt hideg fejjel gondolkozni. Most megkeresi a húgát, és hazarángatja. Jól hangzó és egyszerű terv volt. Aztán otthon végighallgat egy közel fél órás fejmosást a királytól a felelősségteljes cselekedetek fontosságáról.

\- Jó lesz ez a nap… - mosolyodott el féloldalasan a falnak dőlve. Kicsit kifújta magát. Erőt kellett gyűjtenie a varázsláshoz. El kellett rejtőznie valahogy… Majd jobban belegondolt és rá kellett jönnie, hogy felesleges, hiszen a valamiféle kapuőr, aki mindent lát már úgyis tud róla. Nehezére esett bevallania magának, hogy úgy kerülhet a legközelebb leggyorsabban a húgához, ha előtte elfogatja magát. Már hallotta is a nehéz páncélos őröket, ahogyan egyre közelebb értek a búvóhelyéhez. Vett egy nagy lélegzetet, mélyen eltemetett magában mindenféle fájdalmat, ami hátráltathatja és kilépett az őrök elé, akik a meglepettségtől egyből megtorpantak.

\- Na jólvan… Jókedvemben találtatok ezért megengedem nektek, hogy elfogjatok… - tárta szét a karját. Nem is kellett sokat várnia. Egyből vasra verték a hátra tekert kezeit. Az ostobák… Mekkorát fognak nézni, ha rájönnek, hogy illúziót láncoltak hátra… Magában jót nevetve hagyta magát végiglökdösni a fél palotán.

\- Urak… szerintem rossz irányba megyünk… A trónterem nem erre va…- mondta volna tovább is, ha nem üti gyomorszájon valamelyik a fegyvere végével. Az ütés erejétől előre hanyatlott, de durván felrántották. Mikor újból kapott levegőt halkan csak ennyit mondott:

\- Köszönöm…

\- Mit motyogsz, te féreg? – vakkantotta oda az egyik.

\- Csak annyit, hogy köszönöm – erre mind kérdőn néztek rá – Köszönöm, hogy megkímélt a választás nehézségeitől…Így már pontosan tudom kit fogok megölni először! – amint kimondta az utolsó szót, az ép szárnyával hátrasöpört kettő mellette állót, akik így a falnak estek. Maradt még három… Azok természetesen nekiestek egyszerre. Ha nem kellett volna fenntartania a látszatot, hogy hátra van fogva a keze, legszívesebben átrendezte volna az arcukat az öklével. De így más technikához folyamodott. Amint hozzáértek a bőre és minden más is körülötte tűzforróvá vált. Látta, ahogy megremeg a levegő. Felnevetett, amikor látta, hogy az őrök felüvöltenek a fájdalomtól, ahogy le akarják fogni.

\- Nem mondta nektek az édesanyátok, hogyha a tűzzel játszol megégeted magad? – egyenesedett fel. Odaállt az őr elé, aki megütötte – Utolsó szó jogán megengedem, hogy elmond merre van a trónterem…

Nem mertek a közelébe menni. Nekik elviselhetetlen volt a forróság. Látta az őr arcán a páni félelmet, amint az ő lángoló tekintetébe nézett. Ellenben az ő türelme véges volt és semmi kedve sem volt a bájcsevelyhez.

\- Ha lehet még ma! – kiáltott rá, amint eggyel közelebb lépett. Az asgardi összerezzent – Süket vagy, asgardi?

\- Inkább meghalok… minthogy eláruljam a királyomat – ezzel leköpte Uldrielt.

\- Emiatt ne aggódj… Meg fogsz halni… - húzta félmosolyra a száját – De úgy tűnik nem leszel a hasznomra… - Kikerülte a többi őrt, akik még mindig képtelenek voltak a közelébe menni. Látszólag elindult. Majd a válla fölött átpillantva konstatálta az asgardiak haláltusáját a hirtelen felcsapó lángokban. A hőn szeretett és védett palotájukban égnek halálra… Kuncogva sétálgatott, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy senki se keresztezze az útját.

Kicsit talán elbízta magát. Már hosszú ideje bolyongott, de nem igazodott ki a palotában. Egyre jobban felhergelte magát. Nem azért tett meg ekkora utat, lövetett lyukat a szárnyába, rángattatta végig magát hosszú perceken keresztül, hogy most elvesszen. Már éppen azon volt, hogy lyukat éget az egyik falba, amikor ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét. A falhoz lapult. A forduló mögül egy szobalány lépett ki. Nem is akármelyik. Hanem a szájas, akivel először találkozott. Hirtelen megörült. Eltűntette végre az illúziót, és utána kapott. Egyik kezével a száját fogta be, a másikkal a kezeit le.

\- Szerbusz újra, apróság… - a lány válaszul mérgesen rángatózni kezdett, és megpróbált kiabálni kevés sikerrel – Nyugi, nyugi, nyugi méregzsák… Ha már így megtettem neked azt a szívességet, hogy igazat mondtam, és tényleg összefutottunk akkor te meg viszonozhatnád azzal, hogy elvezetsz a trónterembe és akkor meghagyom az életed… - erre a lány megint akart valamit kiabálni, de útban volt a keze, így hála a csillagoknak nem bántotta vele a fülét.

\- Ezzel így nem sokra megyek… - forgatta a szemét türelmetlenül. Hirtelen megpördítette a lányt, ezzel elérve, hogy szemben legyen vele. Mélyen a szemébe nézett – El fogsz vezetni a trónteremig. El akarsz vezetni a trónteremig… Tudom, hogy el fogsz… Tudom, hogy ezt akarod… - a lány tekintete elhomályosult és a teste sem volt már megfeszülve. Arcára kiült a végtelen nyugalom.

\- Elvezetlek a trónteremig… - mondta színtelen hangon.

\- Helyes… - ezzel végleg elengedte a lányt.

Katharina eközben álmosan rótta a folyosókat. A saját lakosztálya felé tartott éppen. Egész éjszaka folyt a tanácskozás. Főleg Loki faggatta a keresztkérdéseivel. Mindegyik egyre pontosabb és pontosabb volt, és ő csak nagy nehezen tudta úgy forgatni a szavakat, hogy el ne ejtsen semmi olyan dolgot, ami a lebukásához vezethet. Így szinte teljesen kimerült. Még mindig a vacsoránál és Karacthus érkezésekor viselt. Vérfoltos volt és gyűrött. A haja is összevissza állt. Álmosan megdörzsölte égő szemeit. Ilyenkor hajlamos volt arra, hogy nem figyelt eléggé arra, ami körülötte zajlott. Ezért sem hallotta meg maga mögött a sietős lépteket.

\- Navyarra – szólt valaki rideg hangja.

\- Kérlek ma már több kérdést ne… - emelte fel a kezét a hölgy – Inkább te is menj aludni, Hópihe… - Loki ekkor érte utol. Neki még mindig lázasan csillogott a szeme, Katharina irigyelte ezért. Ő mindig éber volt.

\- Nem igazán ezért kerestelek – kezdte a herceg – És a nevem nem Hópihe…

\- Amig le nem győzöl újra párbajban rajtad marad… De akkor miért? – nézett fel Lokira kérdőm.

\- Csak… Köszönettel tartozom

\- Még sosem köszöntél meg nekem semmit – gondolkozott el egy pillanatra Katharina.

\- Sokat segítettek az _őszinte_ válaszaid – vetett rá egy vesébe látó pillantást a herceg.

\- Ha ezzel viszonozhattam mindazt, amit Asgard tett értem… - Loki csak hümmögött. Volt valami a szemében, amit a hölgy nem tudott hova tenni. Egy ideig csendben sétáltak egymás mellett. Majd hirtelen nagyon rossz érzés fogta el. A hideg futkározott a hátán.

\- Minden rendben? – nézett rá Loki. Talán kicsit több aggódással a hangjában, mint amit azt Katharina valaha várta volna.

\- Igen… csak… Hirtelen nagyon rossz érzésem támadt…

Egy forduló múlva már tudta is hogy miért. Egy fél tucat asgardi őr volt szénné égetve a folyósó közepén. A felismerhetetlenségig össze voltak égve. Még a híres asgardi páncél is megolvadt rajtuk.

\- Odin szakállára… Mi történt itt? – szakadt fel Lokiból.

\- Uldriel… - suttogta halálra váltan Katharina. Csak ő lenne képes ilyesmire. Az apja sosem személyesen intézi az ügyeit, az anyja soha nem tenne ilyet, egyedül Ulriel maradt, aki, ilyet tenne…

\- Hogy mondod? – kérdezte a herceg – Az meg kicsoda?

\- Egy… Egy…démon… - dadogta. De nem mert többet mondani. A testvére… Aki persze bármikor kapható volt mindenféle bajkeverésre, de azt nem akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen szörnyűségre képes.

\- Újabb támadás Asgard ellen… - mondta szinte vicsorogva a herceg – Ezek talán tényleg a háborút akarják kivívni…

\- Nem! A király sosem akarna háborút!

\- Én mégis az ellenkezőjét látom – mutatott szinte kiabálva a hajdani őrökre Loki – Értesítenünk kell apámat… Nem várhatunk tovább. Meg kell előznünk, hogy még több asgardni vér folyjék… Te is jössz? – nézett végül kérdőn Katharinára.

\- Megyek…

\- Rendben… - egy csettintésére a trónterem bejárata előtt álltak. Loki nem hezitált. Belökte az ajtót, ám egyből megtorpant. Katharina először nem látta, hogy miért, majd a herceg mögül kilépve el kellett szörnyednie. Odin előtt legalább két tucat őrrel körülvéve állt maga Ulriel. És mosolygott. Majd egy végtelennek tűnő pillanat múlva találkozott a tekintetük, és a démonnak olyan vészjósló mosolyra húzódott a szája, hogy Katharina érezte, ahogy a végtagjaiból kiszalad a vér.

\- Áh… - kezdte Uldriel – Még többen vagyunk… Szeretem a közönséget…

\- Apám… Ez a… - lépett közelebb Loki miközben nem is tudta milyen szóval illesse a „vendéget" – …szörnyeteg több őr életéért felelős. Idefele jövet láttuk a halottakat… - nézett gyilkos tekintettel Uldrielre.

\- Már beszámolt róla… - közölte a király.

\- És a szörnyeteg az túlzás… - állta a herceg villámló tekintetét a démon. Katharina ekkor lépdelt a történések közelébe. Balszerencséjére éppen akkor nézett arra a bátyja.

\- Ne bújkálj… ne bújkálj drágaság… - szólt rá, amikor éppen be akart slisszolni Loki háta mögé – Egyébként is… érdekelne… Élvezed az asgardi kiruccanásodat, édes húgom?

Ekkor minden tekintet rászegeződött. Katharina teljesen lefagyott. Verte hideg víz és nem tudta mitévő legyen. Lassan felnézett az őt méregető Lokira.

\- Navyarra… Miről beszél ez az őrült? – kérdezte a herceg. Uldriel szája ekkor gonosz mosolyra húzódott és a démonok nyelvén annyit mondott:

\- _Végé a hazugságaidnak… Nem menekülhetsz…_


	6. 5 fejezet

5.

\- Ez volt a nagy terved?! – kelt ki magából teljesen Katharina. Fel alá járkált a hófehérre meszelt cellában, ahol a folyósótól és az őröktől csak egy aranyosan derengő energia-fal választotta el. Ha hozzáért, az a kínok kínjával sokkolta a testét, és összerogyott a fájdalomtól – Hogy… Hogy gondoltad?! És apánk rád akarja örökíteni az uralkodást és felelősségeit? Megáll az eszem… Még egy ilyen meggondolatlan, éretlen démont!

\- Figyelemre méltó, hogy még mérgedben is milyen elbűvölő vagy, húgom… - duruzsolta Uldriel, az egyik sarokban kényelmesen elnyúlva – És a még átkaid előtt feltett kérdésedre válaszolva: igen. Ez volt a tervem. Az asgardi fajankók most szépen Igneisheimbe fognak masírozni, és tudod kikkel? Velünk. Mint a tárgyalásra okot adó foglyokat, remélve, hogy ezzel meg tudják szorongatni apánkat… Előre sajnálom őket…Legalább lesz min csámcsognia a kis kedvencünknek. Remélem Kharacthusnak ízleni fog a pirított asgardi… És egyébként…

\- Mi az? – kérdezte foghegyről a hercegnő, csípőre tett kézzel.

\- Az én nagy tervem? Csak ugratsz, ugye? A te tetteid után meg sem szólalnék… - tolta fel magát ülő pozícióba – Megszöksz és bóklászol a nagyvilágban azzal a tudattal, hogy apánk mindent tud, és közben gondolom reménykedtél, hogy jó kedvében találod, és majd elnézi neked – itt gúnyosan felnevetett – Már-már szánalmas…

\- Hallgass…

\- De ebben volt egy nagy hiba… Apánk nem volt jó kedvében azok után, hogy az éjszaka közepén a drága, kicsi leányzója megszökött… Örülhetsz, hogy adott neked pár hónapnyi játékidőt ezekkel… - biccentett a fejével a legközelebbi asgardi őr felé, aki olyan mozdulatlanul állt, mint egy színesre festett kőszobor. Katharina nem bírta hallgatni a bátyját tovább.

\- A te terved sem volt tökéletes, tudod? Megölni hat asgardit?! Hogy gondoltad? – fakadt ki végül.

\- Többel is szívesen végeztem volna, de csak hatan voltak…

\- Hát ezt nem hiszem el… - fogta a fejét a hercegnő.

\- Hát én sem – döntötte hátra a fejét a herceg – Hogy mit tettél…

\- Mit tettem _én_? – hőkölt hátra – Csak viccelsz…

\- Úgy nézek ki, mint aki viccel? – állt fel lassan a démon. Magasabb volt Katharinánál, és hirtelen változott kisugárzása fenyegetővé tette a kis légkört. Arca, tekintete megkeményedett, állkapcsa megfeszült – Fogalmad sincs mit hagytál otthon… Szegény anyánk szíve majd' megszakadt… Sosem láttam olyan összetörtnek – szavai, mint a méreg szivárogtak el a húga tudatáig, s vetettek gyökeret, mint valami tüskés növény, ami a lelkiismeretét kegyetlenül szorongatja. Szavai hatását elégedetten nyugtázta – És apánk… Mikor tudod, hogy mindennél jobban szeret… A szeme láttára árulta el a lánya…

\- Kharacthus mindenkit megölt volna… Az ő parancsára – húzta össze a szemét a hölgy.

\- De nem volt értelmetlen… Legalább félnek tőle, így nem fognak ész nélkül támadást indítani a hazánk ellen… Tökéletes taktika – mutatott rá.

\- Nem érte meg az a sok élet…

\- Te szöktél el… - tárta szét a karját a férfi.

\- Ne merészelj engem okolni mindenért! – bökött a bátyja mellkasára.

\- Nem csak én okollak… Mindenki más is – fogott rá hirtelen a lány csuklójára, aki az ijedtségtől összerezzent – A drága asgardi cimboráid mind látják, hogy ez az egész miattad van… Mire hazaérünk talán magad is belátod, hogy milyen faj ez… Ettől akart apánk megóvni. Az ítélkezésüktől, a gyűlöletüktől…

\- Nem kell rá okot adni, és nem gyűlölnek… - sziszegte – Inkább te lásd be…

\- Mit? – nevetett fel Uldriel.

\- Hogy nem vagyunk többek, mint minden ok nélkül vérfürdőt rendező agresszív szörnyek… Nem vagyunk jobbak, mint az óriások… - Uldriel, elengedve húga csuklóját, hátrahőkölt. Teljesen ledöbbent. Ám ezt a döbbenetet hirtelen felváltotta a harag. Felemelte a kezét, és mielőtt Katharina egyet pisloghatott volna, már az arcát fogta, ahol a bátyja keze nyoma piroslott, elmúló emléket adva a pofonnak.

\- Mit képzelsz magadról, te lány?... – suttogta vészjóslóan – Szörnyetegek?... Szörnyetegek?! – durván megragadta hercegnő arcát, és maga felé fordította – Remélem apánk látta és hallotta ezt… És tudod mi a legjobb? Hallotta… Katharina, aki nyíltan elárulja a családját, pár asgardi korcs miatt és a kis hercege miatt… - sziszegte kegyetlen gúnnyal – Azt hiszi nagylány… Pedig csak egy kis elkényeztetett némber… - azzal ellökte magától, és így a húga a szemköztes fal tövében kötött ki, majd könnybelábadt szemekkel nézett fel a bátyjára.

\- Lokinak igaza volt… Őrült vagy… - suttogta a könnyeivel küszködve.

\- Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki… Ó, az a drága Loki… - gúnyolódott rajta – A kis herceg… Akiért a szíved titkon repes…

\- Nem igaz…

\- Ahogy egymásra néztetek… A jeges szíve megolvadni látszott…

\- Miről beszélsz? – erre Uldriel csak nevetett.

\- Teljesen mindegy – legyintett, majd visszaült a sarokba, felszisszenve, amikor a sérült szárnya a falhoz ért. Katharina aggodalommal pillantott rá. Felállt, és odasétált mellé – Nem kell a szánalmad, Kat… - húzódott el, a férfi.

\- Mi történt veled? – érintette meg finoman a megroncsolódott szárnyat.

\- A drága asgardiak történtek… Meglőttek, ennyi. Ne nézz rám ilyen szánakozóan, mert menten felfordul a gyomrom… - a hölgy egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét.

\- Csak aggódok érted… A bátyám vagy…

\- Azt hittem szörnyeteg… - húzódott el még jobban. Katharina mélyet sóhajtva ült le mellé.

\- Sajnálom, Uldriel…

\- Dehogy sajnálod… Tudod mit? Kikönyörgöm neked, hogy itt élhesd le a az életed és akkor a drágalátos asgardiakkal lehetsz, megkapod, amit akarsz…

\- Bátyám, én…

\- Nem vagyok a bátyád. Elárultál… Többé nem vagyok neked senkid… - Katharina, lehajtotta a fejét, hogy előrehulló arany tincsei elfedjék a megeredő könnyeit.

A kettejük között beállt csendet, léptek hangja törte meg. Halk, határozott, kimért léptek. Katharina a fülét hegyezte, de felnézni nem mert. Attól tartott, hogy ítélkező tekintettel találja szembe magát. Ám a léptek hamarosan megálltak, egyenesen a cellák előtt.

\- Fenségek… - hallotta a jól ismert hangot. Lágy volt és bölcs, megértő és kedves. Katharina úgy pattant fel, mint akit megcsíptek. Az energiafalhoz szaladt, át is rohant volna, ha tehette volna. Ott térdelt, egy fekete üstökű, szemkötős démon.

\- Orian… - köszöntötte, mire a Látó felegyenesedett. Uldriel azonban nem kívánt az örömteli pillanat része lenni.

\- Hercegnő…

\- Apánk küldött? – kérdezte izgatottan.

\- Igen is, meg nem is…

\- Ezt, hogy érted? – fagyott a mosoly a hercegnő arcára.

\- Legszívesebben küldött volna, de nem tette, így jöttem magamtól… Segíteni szeretnék… - lépett közelebb.

\- Hacsak nem juttatsz ki minket, nem tudsz újat mondani… - hallatszott Uldriel unott hangja.

\- Úgy juthattok ki, ha nyugton maradtok… Majd eljönnek értetek. Újra hazatérhettek, és ha a szerencse mellettünk áll, a háború is elkerülhető lesz…

\- Megmondtam… - dúdolta a herceg. Ám a Látó nem figyelt rá.

\- Hogy-hogy téged nem kaptak el? – kérdezte Katharina.

\- Csak illúzióval vagyok itt… Nem mertem kockáztatni. És nincs sok időm… A Kapuőr bármikor rájöhet, illetve apátok is… - nézett körbe kissé idegesen, mintha attól tartana, hogy a Tűz Ura bármelyik pillanatban előugorhat.

\- Orian… - kezdte volna a hercegnő, de az említett félbeszakította.

\- Erre most nincs idő, fenség… Én nem oldozhatom fel a bűntudatod, vagy enyhíthetem apád haragját… Ha eljön az idő talán mind a kettőre sor kerül… De mindenekelőtt arra kérlek titeket, hogy cselekedjetek okosan. Várjatok türelemmel, és ne okozzatok bajt…

\- Bölcs tanács, de ezzel nem vagyunk kint a bajból… Valami konkrétabb? Vagy a Látószemed csak dísznek van? – morogta ingerülten a herceg.

\- Uldriel herceg… Ha valóban erre gondolsz, azt kell mondanom, hogy úgy járhatsz sikerrel, ha megőrzöd hidegvéred, és büszkesége félreteszed. Csak úgy vészelheted át a próbákat magad előtt – ezek után a herceg mély hallgatásba burkolózott. Katharina, csak egy pillantást vetett rá.

\- És te hercegnő… Ne feledd el, hogy ki vagy és honnan jöttél, csak úgy lehet tiéd a jövő… Most mennem kell… - a szívéhez tette a kezét, és démon búcsúzás közepette köddé vált. Katharina ott helyben leült, és elmerengett a hallottakon. Talán Uldrielnek mégis igaza volt, és valóban elfordult volna a múltjától és a népétől? Orian meg nem tévedhet…

Mélyet sóhajtott… Valamiért szomorúság töltötte el. Apja is ugyanígy megjelenhetett volna, de nem tette. Csalódhatott benne… Habár… Sosem hagyta el a barlangot. Kiskorában Orian gyakran tréfálkozott azzal, hogy ők, akik a látás képességével rendelkeznek kevesebbet járnak ki, mert elég körülnézniük. Néhány kedves emlékre halványan elmosolyodott, s a szívére nehezedő gondok némiképp elhalványultak a múlt melengető fényében.

 _-Orian! – hallatszott a földet is megrengető basszus. Az említett összerezzent. Elengedte a palota erkélyének korlátját, s villámsebesen megpördült. És farkasszemet nézett urával. Fejet hajtott._

 _\- Fenség… Parancsoljon velem_

 _\- Ne hidd, hogy nem tudom, mit tettél…_

 _\- Uram, én… - kezdte volna, de a király félbeszakította._

 _\- Fölösleges magyarázkodnod… Nem vagyok rá kiváncsi rá, hogy miért, és nem is ezért jöttem – a Látó figyelmesen hallgatta – Napok kérdése, hogy megérkezzenek. Te fogod őket fogadni. És amíg itt tartózkodnak, rád bízom őket_

 _\- Megtisztelő a bizalma, uram… - hajtott fejet ismét._

 _\- Ismered a múltjukat, és tudsz rájuk hatni… Neked való feladat. Remélem nem kell csalódnom a fekete párducban…_

 _\- Nem fog, fenség…_

 _Az uralkodó sarkon fordult és lassú nyugodt léptekkel távozni készült. Orian óvatosan felnézett. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után, úgy döntött, hogy követi._

 _\- Bocsásson meg, kérem… - kezdte – Így láttam helyesnek. Elveszettnek tűntek, elvesztették az ösvényt a helyes út felé… Egy kis remény a holnapban gondoltam megmutathatja nekik a helyes utat…_

 _\- Remény… - visszhangozta a Démonkirály._

 _\- Igen… - mondta halkan Orian – Nem állt szándékomban az engedetlenség, csupán jót akartam_

 _\- Tisztában vagyok vele, Orian… Magukra hozták a bajt, mindegyik a saját maga módján… Nem lehetek ott és nem is leszek ott mindig…_

 _\- De uram… - sápadt el hirtelen a Látó – Ne is mondjon ilyet…_

 _\- Most nem erről van szó – intette csendre, mielőtt sopánkodni kezdett volna – Róluk van szó… Fontos leckéket tanulhatnak, és semmi sem marad ugyanúgy, mint régen_

 _\- Az egyetlen állandó az, hogy minden változik… Mind változunk, valaki fejlődik, mások összetörnek… - az uralkodó bólintott – Ám csak rajtunk áll, hogy melyik utat választjuk, uram…_

 _\- Igazat szólsz… - sóhajtott a démon – Magunk döntünk… Bízzunk az ő jó döntéseikben…_

 _\- Néha – kezdte finoman Orian – Csak egy kis jel kell…_

 _\- Nem emlékszem, hogy kikértem a véleményed gyermeknevelés szintjén…_

 _\- Valóban nem… És elnézést… - sütötte le a szemét. Csendben hagyták maguk mögött a az ablakokat és a hatalmas fekete oszlopokat. A lemenő nap fénye bevilágított a barlang száján, ami otthont adott ezer meg ezer démonnak. Ez volt a főváros, a Démonok Csarnoka. A közepén magasodott a fekete palota, aminek a folyósóit rótták csendben. Orian a Látó, és az uralkodó, Allym Raon. Tudták jól, hogy a közeljövőben ez az utolsó naplementék egyike, amely még békés időket lát._

 _\- A boldogság újra él, ha a Remény visszatér… - mondta halkan az öreg király. Ébenfekete szemét a lemenő napra emelte. Orian rábólintott, és ajka halvány mosolyra húzódott._


End file.
